Every cloud has a silver lining
by r0yalkyu
Summary: /RukixUruha/ & RukixReita & others.  Âgé de 17 ans, Uruha est amoureux de Ruki, un garçon de sa classe, mais celui-ci sort avec la fille la plus populaire du lycée voisin. Malheureusement, Uruha va se rendre compte que Ruki cache énormément de secrets...
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Nouvelle fiction mélangeant « Furueru Kodou » et « La mémoire de la Terre et du Ciel ». Certes, elle n'est plus aussi délirante que la précédente, mais elle n'est pas non plus aussi déprimante que l'autre. Bref, j'espère que ce changement de pairing, de thème et de perception vous comblera et que votre lecture sera délicieuse. Tenez-moi au courant surtout !

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He has taken leave of his senses because of him »_

Suis-je en train de rêver ? Ou sommes-nous réellement sur ce lit en train de jouer au chat et à la souris ? Je sens lentement une main douce composer une mélodie digne de Beethoven sur mon corps nu alors que des yeux gourmands me font fondre à mesure que tu caresses tout son être. Un parfum de mâle s'est collé sur ton torse et ta bouche rosie me supplie silencieusement de me donner entièrement à toi. Timidement, mes mains s'accrochent à tes épaules celles-ci glissent le long de ton dos pour s'agripper à ton corps tandis que les tiennes longent mes adorables cuisses pour les écarter légèrement, l'aidant à te faufiler entre elles. Mes joues rougissent de plus bel, mais tes mots doux me réconfortent. Tu me dis que tu m'aimes et mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de se réchauffer un peu plus. Capturant mes lèvres dans un torride baiser que nous ne pouvons pas ralentir, je peux entendre ton souffle irrégulier cogner contre ma bouche et le bruit de ta main qui court attraper ce que tu possèdes de plus beau. Une fois que ton bras s'est glissé sous ma tête, tu me regardes une dernière fois avant de m'adresser un agréable sourire doté d'un charme inexplicable. Je la sens… Je peux imaginer cette sensation qui me déchirera le corps avant que l'apogée devienne réalité. Oui, n'aie pas peur. Je te fais confiance… Fais-moi l'amour…

- Uruha ? Uruhaaaaaaaaaaaa… Réveille-toi beau gosse !

Quelle horrible sensation de s'éveiller d'un aussi beau songe avec une brique dans le caleçon. La face droite enfoncée dans le tas de plume qui lui sert accessoirement d'oreiller, Uruha tente d'entrouvrir les paupières quand il voit la tête ahurie de son colocataire de chambre à quelques millimètres de son visage. Les yeux noisettes de son ami le toisent avec attention jusqu'au moment où un sourire digne d'illuminer la planète entière s'expose à lui. D'habitude, il serait d'humeur à lui rendre un sourire presque pas similaire pour le remercier de l'avoir réveillé d'une manière que cet être niais juge douce, c'est-à-dire, en beuglant comme un cochon d'inde dans la chambre, mais aujourd'hui, Uruha est de mauvaise humeur. D'une voix presque féminine qu'il n'a absolument pas et avec sa tronche de princesse pas bien réveillée et qui laisse certainement à désirer, Il s'écrie presque pas énervé :

- Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je… Je croyais qu'on était meilleur ami, toi et moi… Kai, s'il te plait, rends-le moi !

- Euh…

- Il n'y a pas de « Euh… » sale cornichon ! En fait, sous tes airs de gars innocent et candide, tu n'es qu'un imposteur ! Pourquoiiiiiiiiiii… Mon dieu ! S'écria-t-il tout en enfonçant une seconde fois son visage dans l'oreiller, espérant qu'on daigne l'oublier en cette si triste journée.

Un long soupire s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres tandis que son colocataire n'a toujours pas pipé un mot depuis cette scène matinale. Le pauvre, ça fait plus de huit ans qu'ils sont meilleurs amis, mais je pense qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu pousser un rugissement digne de sa chevelure dorée. Faiblement, Uruha l'entend s'asseoir sur le bout de lit qu'il lui offre et subitement, une main se dépose dans ses cheveux de blés.

- Je suis désolé Uruha… Je ne savais pas que tu aimais autant ces cookies, mais je te promets que j'essayerai d'en piquer à Nao alors qu'il sera parti se doucher. Tu sais, j'étais tellement heureux de m'être introduit dans sa chambre sans qu'il m'aperçoive que je n'ai pas résisté à l'excitation de tous les manger. C'était si fondant et si délicieux que j'en ai encore la sensation de leurs pépites caressant mon palais…

Non, mais Kai est-il vraiment idiot ou il le fait exprès ? S'apercevant qu'Uruha le regardait comme s'il était une autruche se promenant dans un pré avec un calbar, il rougit et détourne le visage après s'être rendu compte qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout de la même chose.

- Depuis quand tu es kleptomane, toi ? Le questionne-t-il en soulevant ses sourcils ce qui lui rappelle l'air de sa tendre mère lorsqu'elle lui faisait la morale. Kai… Tu as des problèmes au lycée ? Quelqu'un t'ennuie ? C'est pour ça que tu déverses ta peine en mangeant autant ? Je… Je me sens coupable ! J'avais bien vu que tu avais pris du poids, mais je n'osais pas t'en parler par peur de te blesser parce que je sais que…

- STOP ! Laisse mon ventre où c'qu'il est et sache que je ne suis pas un pauvre garçon persécuté par ses camarades à la fin du cours de gymnastique ni par le gars le plus populaire du lycée qui m'a dévirginisé dans les cabines de la piscine. Lui raconte-t-il d'une traite avec un air indifférent sur le visage alors que le châtain le toise d'une lueur encore plus inquiétante.

- Je vois ça ! Et c'est qui ce fameux garçon qui t'a volé ta virginité dans les cabines ?

- U-RU-HA, ce n'était que le résumé du dernier roman que j'ai lu de mon auteur préféré, « La mayonnaise dans l'eau ». D'ailleurs, je t'en avais parlé, mais comme d'habitude, tu étais en train de baver sur tusaisqui. Rétorque-t-il en se levant du lit pour choper son uniforme scolaire qui était fièrement suspendue au crochet du portemanteau avant de s'enfuir en vitesse dans la salle de bain commune, espérant fuir aux insultes de son meilleur ami.

Sortant péniblement lui aussi de son lit, Uruha ose jeter un regard dans le miroir à côté de son ramassis de couettes, histoire de se rappeler qu'il a sûrement une tête de sushi périmé depuis des lustres à cause de son fameux rêve qui ne l'a pas laissé de tout repos. Néanmoins, un sourire se dressa sur son visage à l'idée d'une nouvelle journée qui promettait d'être intéressante.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le premier jour de la rentrée des classes. Etant en dernière année de lycée, chaque jour les rapproche de plus en plus de la liberté, de l'extase de la vie en société. Certes, ce n'est pas de tout repos, mais Uruha, lui, préfère travailler dans un domaine qu'il aime à la place d'étudier pour des cours dont il aura déjà oublié la moitié de la matière avant la fin de la semaine. Plus tard, il n'a pas encore d'objectif. Ce n'est peut-être pas l'idéale pour une vie saine, mais sa devise est de vivre au jour le jour. Le présent est déjà si compliqué alors pourquoi se prendre la tête à penser au futur ? Autant vivre sa vie actuellement, c'est bien plus enrichissant. Les rêves sont beaux, mais tellement idéalistes. Tout cela pour dire qu'il est rentré dans l'établissement la veille pour reprendre les cours dès aujourd'hui. A vrai dire, cela fait exactement quatre ans qu'il est dans le même pensionnat et contrairement aux préjugés, Il s'y sent réellement bien. Il a sa petite bande de copains, le règlement n'est pas trop sévère et dans l'établissement, il y règne une bonne ambiance. Certes, c'est un pensionnat de jeunes garçons donc, il s'avère qu'il y a énormément d'homosexuels parmi eux, mais la diversité n'est telle pas le plus beau des cadeaux ? En plus, un pensionnat de filles n'est pas situé très loin du leur donc, beaucoup de ses camarades ont trouvés leur petite copine là-bas. Autant faire avec ce que l'on a, n'est-ce pas ?

Uruha. Beauté en chinois. N'est-ce pas présomptueux comme prénom ? Il n'est pas toujours facile de porter une identité que nos parents nous accorde dés notre naissance. Et pourtant, Uruha n'est pas un laid garçon, mais il n'est pas non plus un canon comme ce type qui peuple ses rêves. Ah… A chaque fois qu'il fait ce songe, il n'arrive plus à s'en remettre avant une bonne dizaine de jours. Ce type le rend totalement fou alors qu'ils ne se sont jamais tapé la converse, par peur que celui-ci découvre qu'Uruha est secrètement amoureux de lui depuis presque deux ans. Il est vrai qu'au début, c'était marrant de chercher le regard de l'autre, de se mettre en évidence pour qu'il vous remarque, de parler fort quand vous passez à côté de lui pour qu'il écoute le timbre de votre voix ou d'essayer de choper le plus d'informations que les autres détiennent sur lui pour complètement votre journal intime, mais quand vous apprenez par malheur qu'il a déjà quelqu'un dans son cœur et que c'est personne est bel et bien une fille, ça fait l'effet d'un pieu rageusement enfoncé dans votre organe vital. Et pourtant, d'après son prénom, il est censé être beau. Mais voilà, ça ne suffit pas toujours.

- Uruha, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot… Se murmure-t-il à lui-même tout en sortant de la chambre pour se laver dans la salle de bain commune avant le commencement des cours.

Sous la douche, il empoigne son shampoing et l'applique sur son corps androgyne. Soudainement, le châtain sursaute alors qu'il a l'impression de ressentir des mains coquines qui glissent sur son corps nu. Bon dieu, serait-il en train de devenir fou ? Angoissé par cette nouvelle sensation, il se dépêche de se rincer et de s'essuyer, mais quand il sort de la cabine avec un essuie accroché à ses hanches, il tombe nez à nez avec l'être qui fait battre son cœur. Etant dans la même tenue que lui, il ne peut empêcher ses yeux d'admirer ce torse imberbe offert gratuitement devant lui alors que le garçon de ses rêves le dévisage, intrigué par quelque chose sur son visage, certainement. « Quoi ? Quelque chose sur mon visage ? » se mit à penser Uruha. Rougissant telle une collégienne qui se retrouve devant l'étudiant en dernière année qu'elle admire secrètement, le châtain le dépasse et attrape vigoureusement ses vêtements pour revêtir l'uniforme scolaire. Dos à lui, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, ce qu'il regarde, ce qu'il pense de son attitude alors que il a rougi comme une écrevisse, sans aucune raison. Ca le perturbe de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait, vous savez ! Alors, d'un petit coup d'œil dans le miroir tout en faisant semblant d'attacher sa cravate rouge qui s'accorde parfaitement bien avec sa tenue bleue marine, Uruha admire ce dos blanc qui se reflète dans la glace. Se mordillant la lèvre, il s'amuse à détailler cette peau qui a l'air aussi douce que dans son songe et puis, le corps de sa victime n'est vraiment pas discutable, il est à croquer avec son allure de petit rebelle, de garçon indifférent à ce qui l'entoure. Il lui plait terriblement, mais il n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche, lui demander son nom alors qu'il le connaît pertinemment bien. D'un geste nonchalant, le dit garçon passe sa main dans ses cheveux blonds pour les tirer en arrière tandis qu'il tire sur le col de sa chemise blanche avant d'enfiler une cravate, qu'il ne prend pas la peine d'attacher. Se retournant brusquement, il tombe sur le regard noisette et pétillant d'envie d'Uruha. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi ce type est en train de s'essuyer le coin de la bouche et ne voulant absolument pas savoir à quoi il était en train de penser, il croise son regard bleu et à la place d'envoyer un regard remplit de dégoût à cet individu parce qu'il venait de remarquer qu'il l'observait, le petit blond lui sourit et se décide de quitter la salle de douche en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais une fois arrivé, il hésite à prendre la poignée en main. Bizarrement, le châtain a le cœur qui palpite et sa respiration devient saccadée. Le type de ses rêves aimerait-il engager la conversation ? « C'n'est pas vrai, pincez-moi ! ».

- A la place de détailler les gens comme tu le fais si bien… Commence-t-il d'une voix qui se veut froide et détestable. Tu devrais te dépêcher de t'apprêter si non, tu risquerais d'arriver en retard pour le premier jour de cours… Continue-t-il alors qu'il s'est retourné vers Uruha pour inspecter la réaction qui va se dessiner sur son visage, ce qui doit être marrant à voir vu les tremblements répétés de celui-ci, mais il fait mine de regarder l'heure avant d'ajouter : Ah non, tu ne risques pas, tu l'es déjà. Bonne journée !

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, au juste ? Uruha sort précipitamment son portable de son sac de cours et avec horreur, il constate qu'il a dix minutes de retard… « DIX MINUTES ? J'SUIS MORT ! » Criant d'une voix perçante, il fourre tout dans son sac à dos avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre pour déposer le tout sur son lit et empoigner ses affaires de cours. Sur le chemin, il croise miyavi, le plus vieux du lycée, les bras derrière la tête en train de siffloter alors qu'il est, lui aussi, en retard pour le premier cours. Quand il voit Uruha courir et le dépasser, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier : « Cours Forest, Cours ! ». Se retournant à moitié, celui-ci lui tire la langue devant sa mine satisfaite et une fois devant la porte, le châtain ouvre violemment celle-ci et se retrouve face à son… titulaire ? Celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être très ravi de le voir en retard et semble réfléchir à une petite punition spécialement pour Uruha.

- Takeshima ! J'imagine que vous vous êtes perdu dans les couloirs alors que ça fait quatre ans que vous êtes dans notre établissement, n'est-ce pas ? Ironise-t-il en lui montrant ses dents toutes puantes qu'il a, malheureusement, le loisir de voir de plus près vu qu'il se rapproche de lui pour lui ordonner de vite rejoindre sa place.

Au loin, Uruha aperçoit une place de libre à côté de son meilleur ami Kai et il lui adresse un petit sourire quand il arrive à sa hauteur. S'asseyant sans faire de bruit, il le questionne du regard et le châtain lui répond qu'il lui expliquera plus tard vu que le professeur semble, une nouvelle fois, en train de le dévisager pour lui faire comprendre que cette fois-ci, il n'échappera pas à sa punition. Essayant de ne pas imaginer toutes les tortures sexuelles que pourrait lui faire subir cet homme, Uruha ravale sa salive avant d'écouter les mêmes paroles que les professeurs s'amusent à répéter à chaque rentrée.

- Bien ! Vu que monsieur Takeshima est bien installé, je vais pouvoir commencer les explications. Notre établissement est connu pour sa sécurité, son apprentissage, son…

Lui qui pensait que cette année allait être belle, c'est foutu. Il est clair qu'à présent, il est dans le collimateur de ce vieux fou jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Soupirant, Uruha détourne la tête vers la droite et là, que voit-il ? Le garçon qu'il aime en train de le narguer avec son petit sourire charmeur. Ses yeux lui disent : « Tu vois, je t'avais prévenu… » Génial. Manquait plus que ça. Au moins, le châtain sait qu'il n'aura plus besoin de faire le pitre devant son groupe de copains pour que le blond le remarque puisqu'il est, à présent, dans sa classe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre**** :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Nouvelle fiction mélangeant « Furueru Kodou » et « La mémoire de la Terre et du Ciel ». Certes, elle n'est plus aussi délirante que la précédente, mais elle n'est pas non plus aussi déprimante que l'autre. Bref, j'espère que ce changement de pairing, de thème et de perception vous comblera et que votre lecture sera délicieuse. Tenez-moi au courant surtout !

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He's speechless because he came out of the blue »_

- Alors, pourquoi étais-tu en retard ?

Pivotant la tête vers la gauche, Uruha découvre son meilleur ami ainsi que ses yeux émerveillés et assoiffés de curiosité. « Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine encore ? » ce mit à penser le châtain alors qu'en réalité, il n'ose même pas concevoir le scénario que son meilleur ami vient de se créer dans sa tête alors qu'il passe ses journées à lire des mangas yaoi et des fictions homosexuelles sur ses groupes préférés qu'il chope sur le net. Inscrit à une trentaine de site sur le sujet, Kai est réellement un addict du yaoi en tout genre. Néanmoins, son ami préfère savoir qu'il lit des revues érotiques à la place de le voir en train de collectionner le moindre objet sur Hello Kitty. Quoi que… Tout cela pour dire que Kai raffole des histoires de cœur de son meilleur ami vu qu'il est lui-même homosexuel et celui-ci n'hésite pas une seule seconde à lui poser des questions, comment dire… Très gênante. Uruha s'est toujours dis qu'il plaindrait le gars qui servira de copain ou de cobaye pour Kai lors de ses expériences des plus douteuses. Toutefois, Kai est un gars très fidèle à ses amis, toujours à l'écoute des autres, extrêmement souriant contrairement à l'idée qu'on pourrait se faire après avoir lu cette description.

- Je suis tombé sur Ruki dans les douches. Lui répondit Uruha tout en rangeant les feuilles qui traînaient sur son banc pour les classer dans sa farde mauve.

- Waouh ! On peut dire que tu t'es surpassé ! S'écrie-t-il tout en hochant docilement la tête d'un air fier. Toi qui voulais lui parler, tu as carrément réussi à lui sauter dessus. Alors, c'était quelle position ? Lui demande-t-il après avoir perché sa tête sur son coude, histoire de mettre un peu plus d'intimité dans leur conversation. Un sourire coquin orne, à présent, ses lèvres.

- Idiot ! Couina le châtain tout en lui donnant une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête, ce qui lui soutira un gémissement de douleur et de surprise. J'étais en train de sortir de la cabine de douche quand j'ai vu Ruki en petite serviette de bain qui sortait, lui aussi, d'une cabine en face de la mienne. Lui expliqua-t-il en essayant de faire disparaître les rougeurs qui ornaient ses joues.

Un long soupire s'échappe de la bouche de Kai quand l'information atteignit son cerveau et qu'elle tomba nette comme une pièce. Se relevant pour s'asseoir normalement sur sa chaise, une moue insatisfaite se dessina sur son visage, exprimant qu'il aurait voulu un tout autre scénario pour la rencontre entre son meilleur ami et le beau blond dans les douches. S'il savait qu'Uruha était, pour une fois, de son avis, il en serait tout émoustillé, mais ça, son ami évita de lui préciser sinon, il était certain de passer sa prochaine heure de cours à lui expliquer sous forme d'une démonstration « Pourquoi Uruha aurait-il voulu qu'il se passe un truc cochon dans les douches ? ».

- Tu aurais dû le voir avec son petit essuie blanc et ses cheveux mouillés tirés en arrière… En plus, il portait déjà ses lentilles bleues acier. Si j'avais écouté ma conscience, je lui aurais sauté immédiatement dessus ! Et ses muscles ! Quel bonheur… Un vrai canon…

- Qui est un vrai canon ?

Se stoppant net dans sa description plus ou moins douteuse de l'homme de ses rêves, Uruha se retournait doucement pour affronter d'un regard noir le gars qui osait écouter sa conversation quand il tomba sur des prunelles charmeuses. « MY GOD ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » Surprit et à la fois gêné d'être devant lui, Ruki le toise du regard et repose sa question une seconde fois, espérant que la bouche de son interlocuteur se desserre.

- Je… Je… Balbutia-t-il tout en s'efforçant de trouver une réponse logique à la question du blond, mais pas trop logique non plus sinon, il risque de lui déballer qu'il est plus qu'irrésistible quand il s'appuie sur mon banc.

- Une belle gonzesse du lycée K. Répondit tout naturellement Kai en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami pour lui donner le courage d'affronter cet être si désirable.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que les gars de notre âge utilisaient plutôt le terme « bonne » à la place de « canon ». Serais-tu une exception, Takeshima ? Le questionna-t-il tout en lui offrant un sourire taquin, histoire de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. A part ça, j'aurai voulu te demander si…

- Ruki ! Ramènes-toi ! Cria un gars beaucoup plus grand que lui avec une espèce de crête sur le crâne et un bandeau cachant son nez. Son regard froid et dur ne déstabilisa pas du tout le plus petit qui se contenant de lui offrir un sourire doux pour le calmer.

Se retournant une dernière fois vers moi, Ruki s'excusa de devoir interrompre notre conversation et suivit le grand décoloré dans sa démarche. Quand le châtain ne les vit plus dans son champ de vision, il ne put que souffler un bon coup devant les yeux rieurs de son meilleur ami. Il le remercia de l'avoir sorti de ce pétrin et celui-ci lui déclara qu'il était fait pour ça, mais qu'il aurait bien voulu savoir ce que Ruki allait lui demander. C'est vrai que le petit blond n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase vu que son ami était arrivé… « Roh ! Peut-être qu'il aurait voulu m'inviter quelque part ! » Uruha, calme-toi. Tu dérives complètement, mon pauvre. Une sonnerie retentit, le coupant dans ses réflexions et quelques secondes plus tard, le professeur de japonais arriva dans la classe. Se lever, saluer, se rasseoir.

Alors que le professeur essaye de leur faire participer à son excitation d'aller voir plusieurs pièces de théâtre sur l'année et qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'y a que lui qui a l'air ravi de glander durant plus d'une heure sur un siège peu confortable en train d'essayer de comprendre le langage des comédiens, Uruha détourne son regard vers le côté droit où Ruki devrait normalement être en train de chiquer comme une vache. Je dis bien « normalement » vu que le petit blond n'est toujours pas revenu en classe depuis sa sortie avec le grand décoloré. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se nomme Reita. Ce n'est pas un garçon bavard ni particulièrement sympathique, mais est bel et bien le meilleur ami de Ruki. Les gens n'ont jamais compris pourquoi le petit blond s'entendait aussi bien avec le décoloré vu qu'ils n'avaient, à première vue, aucun point en commun à part leur style vestimentaire qui se rapprochait de plus en plus du Punk. Physiquement, Reita se coiffe toujours avec une crête dans les cheveux et malgré l'uniforme scolaire obligatoire, il ne boutonne jamais sa chemise blanche, il n'attache pas non plus sa cravate rouge sombre, mais qui avait vite changée de couleur pour devenir noire et il laisse apercevoir un top sans manche noir en dessous de sa chemise avec des inscriptions en blanc et des têtes de morts un peu partout. Bien évidemment, ça lui arrive de changer de top, mais il semble préférer celui-ci. Ruki, lui, semble plus préoccuper par ses cheveux que par sa tenue. Il a gardé la cravate rouge sombre ainsi que sa chemise fermée, mais il s'amuse à crêper ses cheveux et à les coiffer tous les jours différemment. Un jour, il a un pétard dans les cheveux et le lendemain, il arrive avec des cheveux ondulés de partout, digne d'un beau mouton. Oui, ils adorent prendre soin d'eux, mais bon, quand on est beau, autant en profiter pleinement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Uruha ne réagit pas quand la sonnerie retentit en classe et il sursaute un peu quand il voit tous ses camarades de classe se lever frénétiquement.

- Content de te voir réagir ! J'ai cru que tu allais fondre en larme parce que ton chéri n'était pas revenu en cours. Déclare son meilleur ami en lui adressant une bouille de gamin attristé de ne pas avoir reçu sa friandise.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas encore atteint à ce stade-là. Lui répondit-il en rangeant ses cahiers dans son sac vu que la pause de midi débutait et que le prochain cours était éducation physique. Euh… Je vais vite faire un tour aux toilettes, je te rejoins plus tard.

- D'accord. Ne te perds surtout pas, mon lapin. S'exclama Kai sans sourciller, complètement obnubilé par son rôle de mère poule.

Lui promettant qu'il n'oubliera pas de demander son chemin à quelqu'un de confiance si le châtain ne me souviendrait plus de l'itinéraire, il l'abandonne sur place pour se diriger vers le lieu de sa satisfaction personnelle. Qu'est-ce qui est plus beau que de pouvoir se soulager tranquillement ? Il est évidemment qu'Uruha connaît le chemin, ce n'est pas lui qui s'est perdu récemment dans les couloirs alors qu'il avait cours de cuisine, n'est-ce pas Kai ? A part lire ces revues coquines, il ne fait que cela en ce moment. Toujours à la recherche d'idées le plus farfelues pour assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles quasiment inexistantes vu qu'il a encore la mentalité d'un gamin. En fait, c'est assez étrange parce qu'il se comporte comme un adulte, mais dans sa tête, quel bordel enfantin.

Arrivé devant les toilettes, l'androgyne regarde discrètement à gauche puis à droite et pousse tout aussi délicatement la porte pour y rentrer à l'intérieur. Normalement, il est interdit aux élèves de traîner dans les couloirs et d'aller dans les toilettes intérieures lors des récréations et des pauses de midi, mais quand il va sur le pot, il a une nette préférence pour la tranquillité d'ici. Dehors, il fait froid et en plus, une odeur nauséabonde règne en reine là-bas. D'ailleurs, rare sont les jeunes qui osent y rentrer pour affronter le monstre des W.C. Autant vous dire que très peu en sont ressortis vivants… Non, je rigole ! Uruha était en train d'entrer dans la deuxième cabine quand il entendit un gémissement plus ou moins inhabituel. Il se doute bien le bien que ça fournit de vider sa vessie, mais à ce point-là, ça devient étrange. N'osant pas trop imaginer ce qu'il trame dans la cabine à côté de la sienne et essayant de faire le moindre de bruit possible pour assouvir sa curiosité, il peut entendre des bruissements de tissus, une respiration haletante, des plaintes et le bruit de divers baisers. « Est-ce que c'est mal si je monte sur la cuvette des toilettes et que je jette un petit regard par-dessus le muret qui sépare les deux toilettes ? Evidemment que… non ! » Mettant sa pensée en action, il serre vivement les dents tout en escalant la cuvette en tentant de ne pas faire de bruits, histoire de ne pas faire fuir les lapins. Recroquevillé en deux, il remonte doucement son buste ainsi que sa tête. Son cœur bat la chamade et une soudaine chaleur s'empare de son corps à cause de l'excitation, du risque qu'il prend pour mettre une identité sur le couple gay qui se fricote durant la pause de midi.

- Ru… At-Attends, tu ne comptes pas le faire ici quand même ?

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ?

« Ru ? C'est quoi pour un prénom, ça ? Et faire quoi ? Ne me dites pas qu'ils vont s'envoyer en l'air ? » Ne se doutant pas qu'un voyeur se trouvait dans la cabine d'à côté, les deux lycéens continuèrent leur petite affaire, n'étant nullement gênés ni effrayés par l'idée qu'on les surprenne maintenant. De son côté, Uruha commençait à avoir une crampe à force de rester replié en deux alors, en comptant jusqu'à trois, il se leva un peu brusquement et tomba sur une scène qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé. Le gars de tout à l'heure, Reita, est plaqué contre le mur carrelé, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte pour l'aider à capturer de l'air et en face de lui, un petit bonhomme d'à peine un mètre soixante est en train de lui picorer le cou tout en ayant enfui sa main dans le caleçon de son « ami ». Les yeux d'Uruha se plissent pour mieux observer le dominant et là, il tombe de haut. Refroidit en moins de temps qu'il lui faut pour calculer un plus un, il se recroqueville violemment tout en mettant sa main sur sa bouche. Il évite de crier, mais qu'est-ce que il a envie d'hurler toute la peine qui circule à présent dans ses veines. Il a le cœur qui frappe douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique et ses yeux lui piquent fortement. En fait, il a vraiment envie de pleurer, mais ses sanglots les dérangeraient certainement. Lui qui pensait que Ruki sortait avec une nana du lycée voisin. Et non, il se tape son meilleur ami dans les chiottes de l'école. Très classe, me diriez-vous, mais là, Uruha n'avait plus envie de faire de l'humour. Ses jambes descendent de la cuvette, mais alors qu'il avait l'intention de pousser la porte de la cabine, il entendit un groupe de gars se rapprochant de plus en plus d'ici. Nerveux, il essaye de profiter du moment où il pousse la porte pour fermer la sienne à clef sans qu'on entende que quelqu'un était déjà là avant eux. Dans la cabine à côté de la mienne, il n'entend plus rien. Uruha aurait presque envie de pouffer méchamment de rire, mais c'est leur popularité qu'ils mettent en jeu alors, il se contente de fermer les yeux et d'espérer qu'on n'essayera pas d'ouvrir son petit coin.

- Ruki ? Et… Reita ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous les deux dans la même toilette ? Questionna un gars qui laissait transparaître un réel scandale si les deux blonds ne trouvaient pas une bonne excuse.

- Cannabis. T'en veux ? Déclara la voix grave et pleine d'assurance de Reita.

- Putain les mecs ! J'ne pensais pas que vous étiez des vrais rebelles ! Mais non, merci. J'ai pas envie que les profs sentent mon nouveau parfum quand je sortirai d'ici. Leur répondit le mec avant de les saluer pour partir des toilettes.

Quand la porte émit un claquement sérieux, les deux meilleurs amis ne parlèrent pas pendant une trentaine de secondes, mais subitement, un lourd soupir de soulagement s'extirpa de leurs lèvres. Des pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage de la pièce et le châtain remercia sa mère de lui avoir acheté des converses, car grâce à elles, il n'avait produit aucun bruit sur le sol.

- J'ai eu peur… Vraiment, faut que t'arrêtes de m'embarquer dans des plans aussi foireux sinon, on va se faire capter un jour. Réprimanda Reita tout en actionnant le lavabo pour se laver les mains tout en refermant sa braguette.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est qui le mec qui m'a entraîné ici parce qu'il avait besoin de moi, de mon corps et de ma chaleur ? Lui demanda Ruki, certainement vexé, avec un ton remplit de reproche qui fit un peu rire le décoloré.

- Hé ! Ne reprends pas mes phrases si c'est pour te moquer de moi ! Je ne voulais qu'un câlin et toi, tu t'es carrément jeté sur moi…

- Oh, pauvre Reita, pauvre petit. Tu t'es fais attaquer par un pervers sans aucun scrupule et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de te défendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Trouve-toi une autre excuse la prochaine fois que j'aurai fini de te mettre la main dans le calebar. Grogna le plus petit des deux avec ironie.

Surprit par ce changement de comportement, Uruha ne sait pas vraiment s'il doit rire ou pleurer de s'être rendu compte qu'il idolâtrait un gars alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas son vrai visage. Lui qui pensait que Ruki était le modèle de l'élève parfait, en réalité, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance. Il est TOUT sauf un bon élève. Bien que tous ses rêves venaient de voler en mille éclats, Uruha ne peut pourtant pas s'empêcher de frissonner quand il entend le timbre grave de la voix de Ruki qui rigole devant la mine rieuse de son meilleur ami. Ne se doutant absolument pas qu'un gars venait de découvrir une partie de son secret, Ruki poussa un peu violement le décoloré contre le lavabo et laissa ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des siennes. Avec sa langue taquine, il s'amusa à lécher la lèvre inférieure de Reita qui, lui, résista à l'envie de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la cabine. Déposant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de son « ami », le décoloré captura fougueusement la bouche de celui-ci avant de passer sa seconde main sur la nuque de Ruki pour accentuer leur baiser. Dans ce silence incomplet, on pouvait entendre le bruit de plusieurs baisers enragés, les petits gémissements de Ruki qui essayait de ne pas retrouver la chaleur du caleçon de son meilleur ami pour le repousser gentiment avant de quitter les toilettes, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de déstabiliser un garçon qui le portait dans son cœur.

Après avoir entendu le son de la porte qui claquait de nouveau, Uruha se remit à respirer normalement et il soupira longuement d'apaisement. Il ne se connaissait pas un don pour le camouflage et pour écouter aux portes, mais cette découverte lui avait semblée très dangereuse. Vigoureusement, ses mains se battirent avec le verrou de la cabine et une fois qu'il fut à l'extérieur de celle-ci, il lança machinalement un coup d'œil dans l'enclos d'à côté pour, sans faire exprès, avoir une brindille de l'image qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure. Se posant contre le lavabo, il prit son visage entre ses mains et soupira un bon coup avant de regarder sa mine plus que catastrophique dans le miroir. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un chat écrasé comme de la purée sur la route alors qu'en réalité, il n'avait vu que l'homme de ses fantasmes en train d'en caresser un autre. Brusquement, il sentit son portable vibrer dans ma poche et une fois dans la main, il put lire le nom de son meilleur ami sur l'écran. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait perdu vingt minutes de son temps de midi, c'est-à-dire, la moitié. « Génial ! Je n'ai plus qu'à avaler mon sandwich en deux trois mouvements sans m'étouffer.» Déclara Uruha à voix haute. Son pouce appuya sur la touche rouge de son portable et il sortit de cette horrible pièce. Mais il n'avait pas encore fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva devant la mine surprise du petit blond. Se rendant compte de l'affreuse gaffe qu'il venait de commettre, Uruha fit semblant de ne pas voir Uruha en train de réfléchir brutalement et le dépassa en s'efforçant de lui offrir un petit sourire que celui-ci lui rendit, mais avec peu d'entrain.

Au loin, le châtain aperçut son meilleur ami qui lui fit de grands signes. Impossible de le louper. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui offre son super sourire, mais Uruha n'a pas le cœur à faire semblant. Kai découvre rapidement que quelque chose cloche avec son meilleur ami et ça le perturbe énormément. Essayant de faire de l'humour il lui lance :

- Toi, quelque chose me dit que tu viens de voir Ruki en train de se faire un mec !

Oh Kai… Si seulement tu savais que tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Comme quoi, le yaoi aide, il ne tue pas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre**** :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Nouvelle fiction mélangeant « Furueru Kodou » et « La mémoire de la Terre et du Ciel ». Certes, elle n'est plus aussi délirante que la précédente, mais elle n'est pas non plus aussi déprimante que l'autre. Bref, j'espère que ce changement de pairing, de thème et de perception vous comblera et que votre lecture sera délicieuse. Tenez-moi au courant surtout !

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He didn't forget his past because it is ever there »_

S'écrasant comme une bouse dans l'herbe aux côtés de son meilleur ami, les mains d'Uruha se déposent sur son visage dans le but de le cacher alors qu'il essaye de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées pour expliquer clairement la situation à Kai sans le perturber d'avantage. Lui jetant un coup d'œil, il voit sa mine intriguée de le voir revenir des toilettes dans un état pareil.

- Ou alors… Tu étais le garçon qui se faisait sauter par Ruki... ? Lui demanda-t-il avec une moue plus qu'étonnée voire choquée que le châtain puisse avoir donné si facilement sa vertu.

- Oh Kai… Je n'aurais jamais dû voir ça… Maintenant, je peux dire adieu à ma vie de lycéen tranquille, peu connu et sans problèmes. Je suis mort ! Tu comprends ? Totalement mort ! Kai, aide-moiiiiiiiii… Couina-t-il en tombant sur le corps frêle de son meilleur ami qui eut du mal à le rattraper pour qu'il ne mange pas de la pelouse en tombant.

- Uruha, je sais que mes aventures d'un soir avec mes bouquins érotiques ne t'ont jamais inspirées confiance, mais si j'avais su que tu allais te jeter aussi facilement dans la gueule du loup, j'aurai évité de te donner les détails. Autant, les résumés sont cucul, mais les détails…

- Idiot ! Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait sauter par Ruki, malheureusement, mais c'est Reita ! S'écria-il sans faire attention aux gens qui pouvaient l'entourer. Jetant un vif regard à ses arrières en espérant que le décoloré n'était pas prêt de lui, il s'approcha doucement de Kai et lui déclara que ce n'est pas lui la « victime ».

- Uruha, je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais tu es vraiment dans la merde. Mais dans ma bonté légendaire, je veux tenter de te faire gober que tu ne risqueras rien à part que le rasage de cheveux parce que Reita se sera amusé à te mettre de la colle dans les cheveux et puis, tu devras mettre une couche de fond de teint en plus vu que Reita a l'air super balèze et qu'il n'attend qu'une chose : Te foutre une bonne raclée. Sans oublier le fait que tu ne pourras plus mater Ruki librement, au risque de te retrouver à poil au milieu de la cour de récréation. Expliqua-t-il après avoir passé son bras sur les épaules de son ami pour qu'il se sente un peu plus en confiance, tout l'inverse de ce que le pauvre châtain ressentait après l'avoir entendu débiter de telles âneries.

- Kai, tu peux m'expliquer comment tu fais pour encore jouer de ton humour de, faut l'avouer, mauvais goût alors que ma vie est réellement en jeu ? Ca t'amuse de voir ton meilleur ami en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps ? J'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais… Et toi, tu te fends la poire ! Rugissa l'androgyne en se levant brusquement de la pelouse où il avait eu la bonne idée de s'asseoir pour tacher son jeans. Putain de merde ! Mon jeans, saloperie !

- Uruha, reprends-toi sang froid ! Tout d'abord, je ne me moque pas de toi, j'essaye de te prévenir comme le ferait tout meilleur ami qui lit des yaoi. De plus, tu n'as certainement pas perdu Ruki vu qu'il ne t'appartenait pas, à part dans tes fantasmes les plus fous. Et pour terminer, sache que je serai toujours là pour toi, mon lapin. Me confie Kai tout en abordant son super sourire qui ferait craquer n'importe qui, qui ne s'appelle pas Uruha, bien évidemment.

- Waouh ! Enfonces-moi encore plus tant que tu y es ! Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais dû t'en parler. Autant aller voir miyavi si j'ai envie de me faire descendre par quelqu'un ! Merci Kai, vraiment ! Lui cria-il en pleine face avant de reprendre toutes ses affaires et d'aller squatter un coin plus tranquille où il était certain qu'on ne viendra pas l'ennuyer.

Il savait pertinemment bien que Ruki n'avait jamais été à lui et cela, malgré toutes ses prières et ses demandes à Père Noël. En plus, maintenant qu'il était au courant de sa relation avec Reita, il avait encore moins de chance d'espérer l'avoir une fois pour lui tout seul. Il n'avait tout simplement aucune chance contre le décoloré. Celui-ci est musclé, stylé, plus ou moins intelligent, sportif et faut avouer qu'il a une belle gueule. Et lui dans tout ça, il n'était pas musclé et loin d'avoir quelque chose dans la cervelle vu qu'il avait réussi à arriver en retard au cours, de se fourrer dans une merde incroyable et qui plus est, tout cela le même jour. A quoi bon être beau si la raison ne suit pas ?

Etant rentré dans l'établissement, Uruha se promena dans les couloirs pour atteindre le local où il avait cours d'Art plastique vu que le professeur de gym était, encore et toujours, absent quand il tomba sur un Nao enfariné de la tête aux pieds. Quand il l'aperçut, il aborda un petit sourire et le salua avant de continuer sa route. Bizarrement, Uruha avait eu envie de l'arrêter pour l'informer qu'un voleur rentrait par effraction dans sa chambre quasiment deux nuits par semaine, mais d'un côté, il n'avait pas envie de s'abaisser à ce genre de pratiques peu matures. « Ah… Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! » Il regrettait presque de s'être fâché avec Kai. Idiot comme il est, il ne devait sûrement pas comprendre pourquoi son meilleur ami était en rogne contre lui et qu'il attendait avec impatience qu'il revienne en courant tout en le couronnant d'excuses. Mais le connaissant, il doit toujours attendre dans l'herbe, plus vraiment tout seul, vu que le châtain avait remarqué que miyavi guettait son départ pour prendre sa place aux côtés du brun. Depuis l'année dernière, il ne cesse de faire des avances à Kai pour le fourrer dans son lit, mais celui-ci a toujours refusé, prétextant qu'il voulait se préserver pour l'homme de sa vie alors, cette grande perche qu'est miyavi, se doit de fournir d'énormes efforts pour attirer l'attention de mister smile alias Kai.

Alors qu'il arrive au fond du couloir, Uruha désira tourner à gauche, mais il se cogna violement à quelque chose… ou plutôt, à quelqu'un. S'excusant vivement de son inattention, il releva les yeux et là, il tomba sur le jumeau raté de miyavi. Nommé Aoi pour son fétichisme du bleu, ce beau brun aux charmants abdos est le demi don Juan de l'école. Les étudiants disent « demi » parce qu'on sait tous qu'Aoi n'accepte que les propositions des hommes, au plus grand malheur des filles, mais il n'a jamais confirmé directement qu'il était homosexuel. En tout cas, Aoi toisa longuement l'androgyne avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Dis-moi, on s'est déjà vu quelque part ? Le questionna-t-il tout en laissant sa paire de prunelles brunes descendre le long du corps d'Uruha, ce qui eut le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Merci et au revoir. Lui répondit-il d'une voix qui se voulu froide et distante tout en essayant de se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre sa classe, mais Aoi n'étant pas du même avis, s'amusa à se mettre toujours devant lui. Ecoute, Aoi, t'arrêtes tes singeries ou je t'assure que je vais faire un malheur ! S'écria-t-il à bout de nerfs, complètement lessivé d'une telle gaminerie.

- Ruha… Ne me parle pas comme si nous n'avions pas quelque chose en commun, s'il te plait.

Alors que le dit « Ruha » avait réussi à le dépasser, sa phrase le bloqua immédiatement sur place. « Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait sur moi ? Ou plutôt, qu'ai-je en commun avec un macaque pareil ? A part, peut-être, l'homosexualité, je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait avoir… Ce n'est pas vrai ? » Lisant de l'inquiétude et de la peur dans les yeux de l'androgyne châtain, un sourire étira les lèvres pulpeuses d'Aoi tandis qu'il se rapprocha dangereusement du garçon pour le bloquer contre le mur d'en face. Se cognant le dos brusquement, un petit gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis que le brun prit plaisir à le regarder avec autant d'intensité qu'on regarde une crêpe avec deux boules vanilles et des pépites de chocolat. Sentant le corps du second androgyne se mouler au sien, Uruha ne put s'empêcher de détourner la tête et de laisser son regard se poser autre chose que le piercing en spirale qui ornait la lèvre inférieure de son bourreau. Un petit rire sadique résonna près de son oreille quand il se rendit compte qu'Aoi adorait le voir soumis.

- J'ai bien vu comment tu matais Ruki dans les vestiaires quand on avait cours de sport ensemble l'année passée. Lui avoue-t-il tout en collant ses lèvres près de l'oreille gauche d'Uruha. Tu savais que tu étais terriblement excitant quand tes yeux se mettaient vivement à briller lorsque tu apercevais les tétons de Ruki qui pointaient ? Lui demande-t-il en prenant un malin plaisir à donner un brusque coup de bassin dans celui en face du sien, ce qui donna l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans le corps du châtain.

- Ecoute… Aoi… Tenta-t-il tout en posant sa main sur son épaule en essayant de le décoller ne serait-ce que de quelques centimètres de lui. Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles et je t'assure que nous n'avons rien en commun.

- Ah oui ? Et comment expliques-tu le fait que tu espères depuis deux ans que Ruki pose son regard sur toi alors que lui, il ne voit que le beau Reita ? Oh allez… Ne fais pas l'étonné ! A moins que… Tu ne savais pas qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis la fin de l'année ? C'est d'ailleurs grâce à mes talents de psychologues que j'ai pu les fourrer ensemble. Rétorque-t-il sachant pertinemment bien que ce sujet est quelque peu tabou pour Uruha. Il le sait que toutes ses paroles le blessent. Au fond de lui, il n'attend qu'une chose : C'est de le sauter.

- Trouves-toi de meilleurs arguments parce que si tu penses que tu vas m'attirer dans ton lit avec ce genre de propos, tu te trompes lourdement. Aoi, tu n'es qu'un petit merdeux que j'aimerai tellement frapper dans les parties génitales. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui alors je vais faire comme si nous n'avions pas parlé, d'accord ? Mais avant ça, décolle ton corps du mien.

Acceptant finalement sa défaite, le brun se recula de lui et le regarde d'un œil mauvais. Si il comptait jouer avec les faiblesses du châtain, il ne devait certainement pas oublier que celui-ci connaissait les siennes. Depuis qu'ils étaient âgés de onze ans, ils avaient toujours été dans la même classe et ils étaient rapidement devenu assez bons copains, mais un jour, Aoi a brusquement changé. Il a commencé à ne plus adresser la parole à qui que ce soit parce qu'ils étaient soi-disant dans le camp de gars perdus et depuis lors, le brun ne cesse de chercher son complémentaire en lui proposant ses « services » qu'il lui refusa, bien évidemment. Il est certain que si Aoi n'avait pas décidé de se comporter comme un péteux, qu'Uruha aurait serait tombé amoureux de lui et qu'ils seraient actuellement, toujours ensemble, mais le châtain était le genre de personne qui détestait la tromperie. Aoi lui-même le savait alors Uruha ne comprenait pas pourquoi il revenait toujours à la charge. Doucement, il osa lui adresser un regard, mais soupira longuement avant de tourner sur ses talons et d'attendre sagement que le professeur arrive en classe. Assit confortablement sur sa chaise, il ne peut s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Il ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe. Hier encore, il était dans sa bulle, tranquille et serein. A présent, il est redescendu sur Terre et il doit accepter la vérité. Ruki a toujours été très proche de Reita, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'ils s'aimaient. D'ailleurs, d'après Aoi, beaucoup de personnes autour du châtain étaient au courant, mais personne n'osait en parler. Peut-être est-ce dû aux charismes de ces deux gars. Au fond, faut l'avouer, ils sont tous les deux balèzes. Que ce soit en classe ou dans leur vie sociale.

La sonnerie retentit et quelques secondes plus tard, le peuple rejoignit la base. Quand la tignasse blonde de Ruki apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte en offrant un doux sourire à Uruha, il ne put que détourner le regard ce qui déplut fortement au petit blond vu le coup que le sac du châtain mangea de la part de sa grosse bottine. Prenant place sur le banc juste à côté de celui d'Uruha, celui-ci ressent une certaine tension émanée de ce petit corps alors qu'il n'a toujours pas jeté un regard à sa droite. Kai, lui, vient s'asseoir à la gauche de son meilleur ami et lui murmura un petit désolé d'une voix timide. Etant persuadé que le brun avait eu une discussion avec miyavi pour se rendre compte que son attitude n'avait pas été celle d'un bon copain, Uruha le rassura d'un demi-sourire et le vit toiser d'un regard surpris la personne qui avait pris place à côté de son meilleur ami. Il faut l'avouer qu'Uruha n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une personne aussi horrible… ment sexy à côté de lui. Kai fit des gros yeux en souhaitant bonne chance au châtain alors que le professeur rentra finalement dans la classe, ce qui annonça le début du cours, mais aussi, le début du calvaire de l'androgyne.

Malgré ses préjugés, Ruki n'avait toujours pas tenté de lui parler alors que ça faisait vingt minutes que le cours avait débuté. Se concentrant comme il le pouvait sur les différentes techniques que propose l'utilisation du fusain, Uruha n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction du corps qui se situait à sa droite. La présence du blond le perturbait énormément alors quand le professeur demanda à ses élèves de faire des groupes de deux et qu'il désigna Ruki comme étant le partenaire du châtain, celui-ci ne put qu'accepter avec un demi-sourire tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Kai qui compatis à sa douleur alors qu'il devait faire équipe avec miyavi.

- Uruha ? Sa voix grave sortit violemment le concerné de ses pensées et il dut finalement se résoudre à tourner la tête vers lui. Affichant une moue agacée, Ruki lui déclara qu'il savait pertinemment bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de travailler avec lui, mais qu'ils étaient bien obligés de faire équipe alors qu'il comptait sur le châtain pour qu'il mette la main à la patte.

- Je… Je n'ai jamais dis que je n'avais pas envie de travailler avec toi…

- Tu n'as pourtant pas l'air emballé que je sois à côté de toi. C'est pourtant une occasion d'apprendre à mieux se connaître, non ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix immédiatement plus douce et moins rauque tandis que ses yeux le suppliaient de répondre positivement.

- Mon sac non plus n'était pas trop emballé… Murmura Uruha dans mes dents tout en admirant la grosse tache grise en forme de pied sur son cartable.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Questionna Ruki tout en le regardant intrigué par le fait que son partenaire marmonnait tout seul.

Durant une vingtaine de minutes, Uruha découvrit un Ruki différent de celui qu'il montre aux autres et très éloigné de celui qui s'occupait de son meilleur ami dans les toilettes. Le châtain ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas admirer le gars qui se trouvait devant lui alors que celui-ci se cassait la tête à chercher un sujet potable pour leur premier exposé. A chaque fois qu'il lui proposait une idée, Uruha la trouvait géniale, mais d'après le blond, c'est toujours trop du « déjà-vu » alors, se contentant d'hocher la tête quand il parlait, Uruha ne faisait que le regarder d'un œil distrait tandis qu'il s'amusait à détailler chaque parcelle de son visage, de son corps. Le poing fermé et la tête perchée au-dessus, il détaillait ses cheveux qui étaient soigneusement coiffés. Chaque pointe volait dans les airs ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elles étaient des branches d'arbres. Ses yeux naturels étaient cachés par une paire de lentilles bleu acier tandis qu'un fin trait d'eye-liner surplombait ses paupières. Ses lèvres étaient pulpeuses, toujours aussi désirables. Alors que le châtain s'aventurait sans crainte dans le cou de Ruki, il découvrit une épaisse chaîne en argent avec une croix en pendentif attachée derrière sa nuque et sa chemise laissait le loisir aux yeux de se cacher dans, ce qu'on pourrait appeler, son décolleté. Après, il n'osa pas voyager plus loin au risque de sentir sa température corporelle augmentée dix fois plus vite que la normale, surtout que lors de ses séances de « matages » dans les vestiaires de gymnastique, il avait pu constater que Ruki était bien gâté en dessous de sa ceinture.

- Le nu. Déclare Ruki à lui-même avant de lancer un regard pétillant avec un sourire aguicheur au pauvre Uruha. Je sais, nous allons travailler sur « Le nu ».

- Pa… Pardon ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un bon sujet de présentation ? Par exemple, on pourrait demander à quelqu'un de poser nu pour nous, non ? J'imagine bien la tête du professeur quand il découvrira qu'on a osé aller aussi loin pour notre premier exposé ! N'est-ce pas amusant ? Lance-t-il à l'adresse du châtain alors que celui-ci était totalement en panique.

Uruha avait beau essayé de lui faire changer d'avis, Ruki n'hésita pas à employer tous les arguments possibles et inimaginables pour lui faire accepter de travailler sur ce sujet. En plus, il en remit une couche en l'informant qu'il demandera à un modèle masculin de poser pour eux. « Alors là, c'est la catastrophe totale ! Je n'ai jamais vu un homme à poil de toute ma vie et ce nain veut à tout prix m'infliger cette image ? Mon dieu, mais je vais vraiment mourir… » se déclara à lui-même Uruha alors que le professeur était en train de passé dans tous les bancs pour noter la liste des sujets déjà décidés. A l'annonce de l'intitulé du travail de Ruki et d'Uruha, l'enseignant ne put réprimander qu'une lourde exclamation et un léger rougissement alors que le petit blond avait déjà sorti une série d'explications qui, tout qu'on fait et malgré son regard remplit de pitié, le fit céder. Après avoir accepté leur sujet, Ruki fut fou de joie tandis que l'enseignant lança un regard désolé au châtain qui ne put, lui non plus, ne pas réprimander de l'insulter dans ses pensées.

- Uruha ! Je sens qu'on va réellement bien s'amuser ensemble ! Affirma Ruki avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tout en prenant les deux mains de son nouvel ami dans les siennes.

- Oh que oui… Ca va être une vraie partie de rigolade…


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre**** :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer**** :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Nouvelle fiction mélangeant « Furueru Kodou » et « La mémoire de la Terre et du Ciel ». Certes, elle n'est plus aussi délirante que la précédente, mais elle n'est pas non plus aussi déprimante que l'autre. Bref, j'espère que ce changement de pairing, de thème et de perception vous comblera et que votre lecture sera délicieuse. Tenez-moi au courant surtout !

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He knows that what a thing to say but he is lost. »_

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis le premier jour de la rentrée. Au plus grand bonheur de beaucoup de lycéens qui étaient dans la même situation qu'Uruha, cette petite chose que nous appelons « routine » s'était remise en route, ce qui lui faisait un peu peur vu le lourd secret qu'il portait sur le dos. En effet, ce n'est pas son véritable amour pour Ruki qu'il devait protéger des autres, mais plutôt l'amour qu'éprouvait Ruki pour un autre que lui. Pour faire simple, Uruha était contraint de ne pas divulguer le fait que l'homme de ses rêves avait une liaison avec Reita, s'il voulait, d'une part, rester en vie et en second, continuer de bien s'entendre avec l'horrible petit blond. Il est certes peu facile de continuer à lui parler, d'espérer qu'il le regarde un jour et d'attendre avec impatience la fois où il osera lui proposer un rendez-vous, mais il gardait espoir. « Qui sait, un jour, peut-être qu'il se lassera de Reita et qu'il voudra bien de moi, non ? Ok, je sais, je suis un gros idiot qui a de la merde dans les yeux pour ne pas voir qu'il n'a aucune chance avec un type pareil qui plus est, est totalement l'opposé de ce que je m'imaginais de lui. » Se dit Uruha car oui, il avait appris que Ruki était doté de plusieurs facettes, qu'il les revêtait en fonction de la personne avec qui il parlait. Parfois il pouvait se montrer timide voire embarrassé quand les garçons de sa classe lui parlaient de sexualité et pourtant, le châtain avait bien vu qu'il en connaissait beaucoup sur la matière quand il avait fourré sa main dans le caleçon du décoloré. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un gars prude et innocent… Oh que non !

Marchant le long du couloir en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Kai, qui s'amusait à lire la gazette de l'école, il cessa de rêvasser quand il l'entendit un « Put*** de m*rde de mes c*uilles » qui se traduisit chez Kai par un : « Purée d'Hello kitty de ma collection favorite ». Oui, je sais, c'est totalement incompréhensible et surtout, dénudé de sens, mais avec Kai, il faut s'attendre à tout. Donc, une fois qu'il ait cassé les tympans de son meilleur ami avec sa belle injure, le fan de yaoi lui tendit la première de couverture du magazine en pointant du doigt le mot « fiançailles ». Etant d'une nature très curieuse comme vous avez pu le remarquer lors de son aventure dans le monde extraordinaire des toilettes, Uruha ne résista pas à la tentation de jeter un mini coup d'œil à l'article et le voilà scier sur place quand il lut le reste du titre à haute voix :

- _« Des fiançailles tant attendues : Ruki a enfin accepté de s'engager sérieusement avec Kaori, la petite princesse du prestigieux lycée K »... _QUOI ?

- Non, lycée K. Lui répondit tout naturellement son meilleur ami alors que le châtain respirait vivement pour ne pas l'étrangler sur place, mais celui-ci continua : Je suis SCAN-DA-LI-SE. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait conclure avec Reita ou avec toi, je suis outré de lire qu'il ose encore sortir avec cette fille. T'en penses quoi Ruru ? Termina-t-il tout en jetant la revue dans la poubelle la plus proche, certainement tellement déprimant, au point de ne pas lire la petite BD consacrée à Hello Kitty, son héroïne préférée.

- Je… Euh… Je pense que dal. Oui, voilà, c'est rien. Lui répondit-il alors qu'Uruha avait la gorge nouée, le cœur battant à tout casser et les yeux qui picotèrent.

Alors qu'ils continuaient leur route en direction de local de sciences, Uruha vit le demi Dom Juan de l'école en train d'avancer dans la direction opposée de la leur. Avec son sourire ravageur et ses yeux qui papillonnèrent de plaisir à sentir tous les regards posés sur lui, quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Uruha entendit le faible son de sa voix lui murmurer qu'il était très content pour Ruki et il enchaîna par un : « Pas toi ? » suivit d'un sourire démoniaque avant de reprendre une démarche plus naturelle tandis que le second androgyne s'était retourné pour le suivre du regard. Kai qui, comme d'habitude, n'avait rien suivi à la conversation le questionna des yeux avant de laisser tomber quand son meilleur ami me mit à marcher beaucoup plus vite. Uruha était énervé, très en colère. Autant il pouvait accepter que Ruki cachait son homosexualité pour diverses raisons, autant il ne pouvait tolérer qu'il mentait aux gens et qu'il en fasse souffrir parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage d'avouer qu'il aimait un homme. Il ne le comprenait pas, il avait l'impression d'avoir en face de lui un gars dont… il n'était pas tombé amoureux.

A leur arrivée en classe, le châtain jeta un furtif regard dans la classe et tomba sur les prunelles bleues du petit blond. Il le vit lui sourire, mais celui-ci détourna bien vite les yeux tout en s'installant à sa place habituelle. A côté de lui. Le popotin sur sa chaise, il sort ses affaires et après, il plante son regard droit en face de lui, observant un point invisible sur le tableau. Sentant des yeux sur lui, Uruha demanda sèchement ce qu'il avait pour le regarder ainsi et Ruki ne put s'empêcher de pouffer faiblement de rire, consterné par l'hypocrisie de son voisin.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, non ? Depuis quand on ne dit plus bonjour à un ami ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui et en essayant de le regarder dans les yeux. Soupirant, Uruha lui fit face.

- Justement, nous ne sommes pas amis et nous ne le serons jamais. Répliqua-t-il en évitant de faire trembler sa voix quand il observa le visage du petit blond en train de se décomposer, ses yeux tombant sur le sol.

Faisant mine d'attraper quelque chose dans son sac, celui-ci lui chuchota une excuse tandis que le châtain se mordit violemment la lèvre. Bien qu'il n'appréciait pas le comportement actuellement de Ruki, il restait, néanmoins, une personne importante dans son cœur et lui faire du mal était la dernière chose qu'Uruha souhaitait, mais s'il voulait instaurer une distance entre eux, il n'avait pas le choix. Simple spectateur de la scène, Kai ne pipa aucun mot alors qu'il est très étonné de la répartie de son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il venait de remballer Ruki. Son but n'était-il pas de le charmer ? Inquiet, il fit bien comprendre à Uruha qu'ils devaient avoir une conversation ensemble après le cours de sciences pour remettre les points sur les « i ». S'apprêtant à lui répondre, le châtain vit le professeur rentrer en classe et de suite, les élèves durent le saluer en se mettant debout. Courbette et ils se rassoient. Le cours commença normalement alors qu'Uruha essaya d'oublier tout ce qui ne concernait pas les sciences, mais sans grand succès. Ayant toujours été nul pour les mathématiques, ce cours-ci n'y faisait pas abstraction. Du coup, quand le professeur débuta son cœur en leur parlant des différents mouvements et qu'il nota toutes les formules au tableau, Uruha sentit ses neurones grillés instantanément. A ses côtés, il n'entendit que le bruit de la plume du stylo en train de gratter le papier. Ruki avait déposé son coude sur la table de sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas son visage choqué et Kai, lui, était tellement passionné par les calculs qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il n'avait plus cligné des paupières depuis, exactement, dix secondes. « Je me sens seul… » se plaignit Uruha. Néanmoins, qu'est-ce que c'est amusant de relever la tête d'un exercice et d'admirer tous les élèves de la classe en train de se casser le cerveau à trouver une solution logique, comme le dit le professeur, au problème proposé. Trouvant qu'on avait déjà assez d'ennuis dans notre vie sociale, Uruha évita d'en rajouter volontairement avec les mathématiques. Dommage que les scientifiques ne comprennent pas ça et que leur seule passion est de trouver avant leur confrère la solution de un plus un.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit et un soupir collectif résonna dans la salle de cours. Tandis que plus de la moitié de la classe se dirigea vers le local où ils avaient prochainement cours, Kai préféra attraper le bras de son ami et l'attirer dans un coin tranquille de l'école pour ensuite, le plaquer contre le mur. Heureusement qu'Uruha se doutait de sa venue ici, sinon, il n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que la situation pouvait porter à confusion. Se postant devant lui, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés, Kai lui demanda des explications avec une voix qu'il n'utilisait QUE pour ordonner qu'on lui dise la vérité. Comment résister ?

- Je… Okay, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de lui parler comme ça, mais c'est sorti tout seul ! Expliqua Uruha en détournant les yeux, tout en espérant que son meilleur ami comprenne qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie d'en parler aujourd'hui.

- Idiot. Tu n'es qu'un idiot, tu le sais, non ? Lui répondit-il simplement avant de lui lancer un regard compatissant.

- Arrête s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une seconde personne pour me le dire, ma conscience le fait suffisamment bien pour que je me mette à culpabiliser à mort. Je sais bien que ça ne devrait pas me toucher, mais je… c'est dégueulasse. Il me dégoûte quand il fait ça. Autant je peux accepter qu'il aime un homme, mais si en plus, il le trompe ave une nana comme Kaori qui ne pense qu'à son statut social, là, je suis complètement choqué. Sérieux, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait se montrer autant manipulateur… Souffla-t-il d'un coup, sans prendre le temps de respirer une nouvelle fois comme s'il avait besoin de tout déballer pour se sentir mieux.

- Uruha… Non, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis, n'est-ce pas ? Si oui, c'est vraiment très grave. Ruki est assez grand pour faire ses choix, il n'a pas besoin d'un jugement de plus sur lui et…

- … Et il est terriblement vexé que tu penses cela de lui, oui.

Tournant synchroniquement leurs têtes, ils le virent. Il était appuyé contre le mur comme s'il était là depuis longtemps à les écouter, mais c'est son visage qui leurs firent regretter leurs paroles. En face de lui, Uruha sentit mon meilleur ami frémir d'appréhension quand Ruki lui demanda de le laisser seul avec le châtain pour qu'ils « discutent ». Ce verbe n'était absolument pas approprié, surtout quand on lisait la colère qui rongeait les yeux du petit blond. Une fois que Kai était en dehors de son champ de vision, le corps d'Uruha ne put s'empêcher de sursauter quand il le vit en train d'avancer lentement vers lui. Furieux, Ruki le toisa longuement du regard avant d'ouvrir la bouche, puis de la refermer. Il cherchait ses mots et tentait de faire mourir Uruha d'impatience sur place. C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que pense l'autre de nous, mais des fois, il est peut-être mieux de ne rien savoir…

- Alors comme ça, je te dégoûte, Takeshima ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que-

- La ferme ! S'écria-t-il de sa voix rauque tout en se régalant de la subite blancheur du teint d'Uruha. Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'on allait pouvoir bien s'entendre, toi et moi, parce que tu avais l'air différent des autres garçons de l'école qui ne pensent qu'au sexe, aux filles et à la popularité, mais en réalité, je me suis bien trompé sur ton compte. Tu n'es qu'un petit con qui ne fait que tirer des conclusions hâtives sans rien connaître de la vie de l'autre. Sais-tu, au moins, pourquoi je sors avec Kaori ? Sais-tu ce que je ressens pour mon meilleur ami ? As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je dois subir alors que des mecs comme toi, aussi ignorants soit-il, se plaignent de tout et de rien alors qu'ils n'ont pas cette merde que j'ai ? NON ! Tu ne sais absolument rien, Takeshima, et pourtant… tu oses me juger ? Laisse-moi rire, tu n'es rien. Absolument rien alors, évite de trop de la ramener si tu comptes passer une agréable année dans cet établissement et puis, si j'apprends que tu as été chanté aux autres ce que tu as vu et ce que tu viens d'entendre, je t'assure que tu n'oseras plus jamais sortir de chez toi, c'est clair, Takeshima ? Termina-t-il en rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de sa victime, le laissant avoir un frisson de peur, les yeux larmoyants d'angoisse et la bouche entrouverte.

Cela faisait maintenant un petit temps que Ruki n'était plus en face de lui en train de cracher toutes ces vérités, mais Uruha ne pouvait pas arrêter son cœur de battre aussi rapidement et aussi douloureusement. Il savait pertinemment bien qu'il avait abusé de sa gentillesse, qu'il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à Ruki alors qu'il le critiquait, mais le châtain était loin de se douter qu'il souffrait autant. Il y avait tant de douleur dans ses yeux et pourtant, Uruha n'avait pas hésité à lui manquer de respect. Doucement, il fit glisser son corps contre le mur blanc de l'école. Dans un coin sombre où peu de gens passent, il essayait de reprendre une respiration normale et d'effacer cette image qu'il avait eu de Ruki. « Mon dieu… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? » Se demanda-t-il avant de s'avouer qu'il n'aurait plus jamais la force de le voir ni de travailler avec lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire et en plus, il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de son problème à qui que ce soit. Kai ne devait pas apprendre ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Personne. Non, il ne voulait plus faire souffrir les gens et puis, Ruki avait l'air très sérieux quand il lui avait conseillé de ne pas aller le dire. « Oui, c'est ça, je dois tout garder en moi. ».

Se levant faiblement, il se tenu au mur tandis que ses pas frôlent légèrement le sol. Essuyant ses larmes avec les manches de sa chemise blanche, il prit le chemin opposé du local où il avait normalement cours et une fois dans le dortoir, il se mit à marcher jusqu'à sa chambre et s'enferma dans celle-ci. Ecrasé dans le lit, la tête dans l'oreille et dans la position de l'étoile de mer, il ferma violement les yeux. Malgré lui, il entendait toujours le son grave de la voix de Ruki en train de lui dire qu'il n'était rien. Subitement, il déposa ses mains sur ses oreilles, mais il l'entendit toujours. Ne trouvant que la solution de se mettre en boule sous les couettes, il cacha son visage sous celles-ci, se privant de respirer normalement et il essaya de s'endormir alors que la scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme si la cassette avait décidée de ne jamais s'arrêter.

Le bruit d'une clinche qui est actionnée et le son de la porte qui s'ouvre l'éveillèrent doucement de ce triste songe. Les cheveux en pétards et les yeux en soucoupes, il tenta de se faire passer pour endormi, mais sans grand succès car il sentit le pan de la couverture se lever doucement pour ensuite, ressentir une chaleur humaine se coller à son dos. Une fois que l'intrus ait glissé ses bras autour des hanches d'Uruha et qu'une joue se soit collée à la sienne, il put humer ce parfum au chocolat qui lui indiqua que cette boule n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Essayant de ne pas bouger, il appréciait sa présence. Le fait qu'il soit à ses côtés le rassurait énormément et malgré son côté gamin voire idiot, il ne pouvait que l'aimer à sa juste valeur car il n'a jamais été absent quand Uruha avait besoin de lui, Kai est un ami fidèle sur qui on peut toujours compter quand ça va mal.

Ses yeux sont fermés tandis qu'il entend la faible voix de son petit brun lui demander s'il va mieux. Après un long soupir, le châtain lui répondit qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il avait peut-être mérité cette remise à sa place.

- Tu sais Uruha, je comprends que le comportement de Ruki t'ait choqué, mais on ne peut pas juger ni changer les gens pour notre propre désir et à notre propre facette. Ruki est un garçon très mystérieux, il n'aime pas beaucoup parler de lui et je pense qu'il souffre assez pour qu'on le regarde avec un regard méprisant comme tu l'as fais tout à l'heure. Lui déclara-t-il d'une voix douce pour ne pas le brusquer et tout en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Uruha sentit ses mains le forcer à se retourner, à lui faire face alors il accepta de lui laisser contempler son visage désemparé. Un sourire triste orna ses lèvres tandis qu'il passa sa main droite dans les cheveux de l'androgyne. Faiblement, celui-ci le remercia d'être venu et il lui propose aussitôt d'aller manger à la cantine car il était déjà deux heures de l'après-midi et que s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils n'auraient plus rien à manger. Le temps qu'Uruha se donne une allure présentable avant de quitter la chambre, il vit entre coups d'œil, Kai en train de sourire à la lecture d'un nouveau message reçu par son téléphone. Curieux, il lui chantonna une demande, mais une fois que ça touche à ses relations sociales, Kai se refermait et devenait aussi muet qu'une tombe.

Arrivés devant la porte de la cafétéria, ils regardèrent par le hublot pour voir si Ruki était là et au plus grand soulagement d'Uruha, il n'y avait que Shou, miyavi et Nao qui étaient installés à leur table habituelle. Bizarrement, quand Kai aperçu Nao, une tornade dépassa le châtain dans sa démarche et il put admirer son meilleur ami dans les bras de « mister panda » alias Nao en train de lui offrir un grand et long câlin comme s'ils ne s'étaient plus vu depuis des lustres. Uruha se mit à se demander si Nao lui donnerait toujours autant d'affection à Kai s'il apprenait que le voleur de cookies n'était personne d'autre que lui. Jetant un coup d'œil à miyavi, il le vit en train de se mordre violemment l'intérieure de la bouche alors qu'il remarqua que lui, il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre d'attention de la part du brun. C'est malheureux à dire, mais les sentiments de miyavi ne seront jamais partagés. Kai préfère les dominés et… l'homme multicolore n'est, certainement, pas celui qui se laisse faire. Donc, Uruha se mit à penser que Nao avait le profil exemplaire pour correspondre aux attentes de Kai et s'il en déduisait bien de ses observations de scientifique renommé, Nao était bel et bien attiré par mon meilleur ami.

- Uruha ! J'ai entendu dire que tu travaillais sur le nu avec Ruki… Petit cachottier, je ne pensais pas que tu étais attiré par la chose… Lui murmura Shou au creux de l'oreille tandis que les deux sangsues décidèrent de se relâcher pour s'asseoir tous les deux côtes à côtes.

- Pff… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Le prof a exigé que je sois en groupe avec Ruki alors, j'ai pas trop eu mon mot à dire sur le sujet, tu vois. Répondit Uruha, embarrassé, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à la carte que venait de lui donner Kai. Et toi, tu n'as toujours pas eu de nouvelles pour… tu sais qui ?

- Ah ! S'exclama-t-il, à son tour, gêné. Je lui ai demandé son numéro de téléphone et normalement, il devrait venir me l'apporter ce soir.

- Ce soir ? Ouuuuh… miyavi, je te conseille de loger chez quelqu'un d'autre si tu veux éviter de te mater un porno gratos ! S'écria Kai qui venait de tomber sur le fil de leur discussion.

Devenant subitement rouge cramoisi, Shou se cacha derrière la carte des menus tandis que Nao et Kai ne purent s'empêcher de rire sous le regard blasé de miyavi. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne perdit pas plus son temps avant de les saluer et de quitter la cantine pour se diriger, selon lui, dans la salle de musique. Du côté d'Uruha, il commanda un plat de pâtes aux quatre fromages alors que Kai et Nao n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des regards langoureux. Uruha se dit qu'il avait intérêt à surveiller le brun durant la nuit sinon, il mettrait sa main à couper que Kai s'enfuirait dans le lit de Nao. Etant tous les deux fans du yaoi, il n'osait même pas imaginer toutes les positions qu'ils allaient élaborer pour assouvir leur imagination démentielle. Revenant à la table pour sauver Shou des allusions plus que douteuse que les deux bruns s'échangent, Uruha et le chanteur étaient en train d'entamer un long discours sur les modèles de guitares quand la porte de la cantine s'ouvrit et qu'ils découvrirent le couple de l'année : Reita et Ruki.


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Voilà le cinquième chapitre, celui qui détermine réellement le commencement de l'histoire et de ses problèmes concernant les adolescents. Malheureusement pour ceux qui me lisent, je posterai un peu plus lentement étant donné que j'ai pris la décision de me concentrer sur une autre fiction dont j'ai eu l'idée il n'y a pas longtemps. D'habitude, je n'aime pas délaisser une fiction pour en écrire une autre, mais ici, j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire celle-ci avant que mon inspiration s'envole. Bref, sept pages pour un chapitre, je m'améliore, non ? En tout cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He know that there's something not quite right »_

Dans la cantine, nous pouvions entendre plusieurs bruits. Il y avait celui des couverts que maltraitaient les élèves de l'établissement, celui des serveuses qui gueulaient comme des chiennes errantes parce que les cuisiniers ne respectaient pas le rythme imposé par le nombre important de commandes et celui des élèves qui n'étaient pas mieux qu'elles au niveau de la discrétion dans leur conversation. Ici, vous pouviez être sûr de connaître la vie de la table voisine avec, en prime, tous les détails les plus croustillants puisqu'ils s'efforçaient de crier pour se faire entendre. Bah oui, il ne faut pas sous-estimer le bruit des simples couverts que les femmes de la cantine avaient déposés sur la table. Bien sûr que ce n'est pas à cause du mouvement répétitif de la fourchette qui se faisait enjamber dans notre assiette par un couteau, que nous étions obligé de parler à voix haute, si le verbe « parler » était encore adéquat dans cette situation, mais tout le monde sait que l'être humain a toujours besoin de remettre la faute de ses actes sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre.

Aujourd'hui, à la cantine, il n'y avait plus que Kai, Nao, Shou, Reita, Ruki et Uruha. Et pourtant, le châtain avait l'impression d'être seul au monde. En plus d'être dans l'obligation de ne pas pouvoir pivoter son visage vers la droite au risque de tomber sur un couple en rut, il devait, en plus, supporter les ardeurs insatisfaites de son meilleur ami qui, tant bien que de mal, tentait d'inviter le pauvre Nao dans sa chambre. N'ayant, bien évidemment, pas son mot à dire sur la suite des événements qui allaient se dérouler si Nao acceptait l'invitation de Kai, Uruha essayait néanmoins de trouver toutes les excuses les plus pitoyables pour que celui-ci ne tombe pas dans le piège du brun. Malheureusement, ses efforts furent inutiles puisque Nao se leva en même temps que Kai pour, certainement, se rendre dans l'antre privée du brun. Se retournant une dernière fois vers la table qu'il délaissait, Kai offrit un large sourire qui témoignait de sa victoire à l'adresse d'Uruha qui lui renvoya un petit regard noir ainsi qu'un joli doigt d'honneur pour couronner le tout. Sur la table, ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il priait le bon Dieu de pouvoir le laisser dormir tranquillement cette nuit, ce qui n'était certainement pas prêt d'arriver si Kai avait l'idée de passer une nuit torride avec sa moitié.

- Et toi, les amours ? Toujours le grand désert du Sahara ? Demanda subitement Shou avec une moue intriguée de ne plus entendre Uruha s'extasier devant le type qui, autrefois, le clouait sur place rien qu'avec un sourire. Maintenant, Uruha se mit à penser que si Ruki venait à lui sourire, c'est qu'il devait se poser des questions.

- Ah… A qui le dis-tu ! Moi qui pensait que c'était un ange voire un messager de Dieu, je me suis lourdement trompé. Il est complètement à l'opposé de ce que j'imaginais de lui. Le pire, c'est… qu'il me déteste probablement. Déclara-t-il en évitant de regarder vers la droite s'il souhaitait que l'identité de Ruki reste secrète aux yeux de son ami qui écarquilla les yeux à l'entente du verbe « détester ».

- Te détester ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Uruha. Personne ne peut te détester ! S'exclama Shou en oubliant complètement qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. En effet, après que Shou l'ai plus ou moins complimenté, Uruha pu entendre un toussotement presque bien volontaire de la part de la table voisine. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre qu'il venait de la part de Ruki.

Shou se retourna lui aussi vers la source du bruit sourd et ils purent apercevoir que Ruki était gentiment en train de s'étouffer avec une frite. Zut alors, le messager de Dieu ne doit pas passer l'arme à gauche maintenant. « Ca serait trop triste… Moi ironique ? Bien sûr que non ! » Se murmura Uruha à lui-même alors qu'il effaça un faux sourire de ses lèvres. Il ne faut pas oublier que le châtain portait encore en lui une tendresse infinie envers Ruki et cela, malgré son caractère de chien. Depuis que le petit blond était rentré ici avec son regard rempli de malice qui dansait de mille feux et avec sa démarche qui pouvait nous laisser penser qu'il flottait dans l'air, le châtain n'arrivait plus à être lui-même. Il essayait de ne pas regarder de son côté, mais le fait d'avoir vu ce pantalon si moulant coller à ce petit corps et le début d'un torse imberbe qui était à découvert à cause des boutons volontairement non fermés de la chemise bleue marine de Ruki, tout cela l'avait rendu complètement chaud. En plus, le petit démon n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de donner un coup de main dans sa chevelure blonde pour se donner un air sauvage, qu'il abordait sans problème.

Tout à fait normalement, Shou reprit sa conversation alors que Reita tapotait doucement dans le dos de son « ami » avec une mine qui reflétait exactement son état d'inquiétude vis-à-vis des toussotements du blondinet à ses côtés. Si le petit venait à s'étouffer aussi ridiculement, qui serait assez fort pour supporter les pulsions terrorisantes du décoloré ? Qui serait assez aimable pour l'aider à se soulager dans les toilettes et à lui refiler les feuilles du cours alors qui s'était permis une petite sieste à la place de suivre le cours normalement ? Non, il était hors de question que Ruki passe l'arme à gauche maintenant. Alors, Reita continua de tapoter gentiment dans le dos de son ami avant de lui tendre un verre d'eau que celui-ci but d'une traite. De son côté, Uruha se demandait comment il avait pu passer à côté des regards lourds de sous-entendus de Reita sur l'être qui se trouvait être constamment proche de lui. Il se mit à remettre en question son talent d'observateur qu'il pensait, à force de mater autant de fois Ruki sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, tout bonnement incritiquable.

Alors qu'Uruha remarqua que le décoloré se pencha près de l'oreille de Ruki pour lui souffler quelque chose et que celui-ci se mit à le regarder d'une lueur qui ferait pâlir un ours assoiffé depuis quatre mois, il essaya de mettre en pratique un autre de ses talents, « », il surprit le plus petit se retourner vivement avant de lui lancer un petit sourire narquois. Tentant de rester concentrer sur la conversation que Shou pensait mener avec le châtain, celui-ci n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de tout ce qu'il se déroulait à la table d'à côté. Bizarrement, à chaque mouvement de Ruki, il se sentait obliger de regarder ce qu'il se tramait avec Reita, ce qui poussait Shou à se poser énormément de questions sur le comportement étrange de son ami. Subitement, alors qu'Uruha regardait un point invisible derrière Shou et que celui-ci continuait de parler dans le vent, une plainte presque pas étouffée surgit de la bouche du décoloré. Se retournant instantanément, Shou arrêta de raconter sa vie pour regarder ce qui tracassait autant son ami et les deux garçons tombèrent sur une scène des plus étranges : Reita était adossé contre le torse de Ruki alors que celui-ci avait passé sa main sur la hanche de son ami pour ensuite, la cacher sous… « la table ? » Le décoloré essayait de garder les yeux ouverts, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à la pression qu'exerçait le petit blond sur son membre. Celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir à provoquer le châtain qui se trouvait à la table voisine pour lui prouver que le fait qu'il soit dégoûté de lui ne le touchait absolument pas. Ce qui n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonges, bien évidemment. Comprenant qu'ils étaient observés, Ruki pivota de quelques degrés sa tête avant de les rassurer avec un de ses faux sourires bien commercialisés.

- Je pense que Reita ne se sent pas très bien... Excusez-nous du bruit. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé dans ta… très intéressante conversation, Shou. Déclara-t-il naturellement en offrant un doux sourire à Shou alors que celui-ci lui rendit la pareille en le rassurant, qu'il ne le dérangeait absolument pas.

Mais voyez-vous ça ! Ruki se foutait complètement de la tronche de Shou et cette asperge ne se doutait de rien… Que la vie est dure pour les ignorants. De son côté, Ruki lança un terrible regard aguicheur à Uruha alors qu'il eut l'envie de mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de son meilleur ami tout en ne quittant pas du regard le châtain qui avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir une conversation correcte avec son ami. Ses réponses n'étaient que des « Ah oui, ok, tu crois ? » et il se demandait comment Shou ne comprenait pas qu'il parlait tout seul. Tentant de contenir ses hormones de pucelles, Uruha serra les dents et coinça ses jambes sous la table alors qu'il pouvait entendre les petites plaintes de Reita qui, décidément, n'arrivait plus du tout à se contrôler. En y regardant de plus près, Ruki avait l'air de bien s'y prendre avec son décoloré, il avait l'air de connaître ses points les plus sensibles vu la tronche qu'il tirait. D'ailleurs, Uruha ne manqua pas de voir la main de Reita s'accrocher vivement au dos de Ruki alors qu'il cachait son visage dans le cou du petit blond en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Brusquement, Reita cogna son genou contre la table et fit sursauter Shou qui, lui, n'avait toujours pas compris ce qu'il se tramait à côté. Ruki se mordit violemment la lèvre alors qu'il tenta de trouver une excuse valable.

- Reita… Reste sage. J'ai appelé la secrétaire pour qu'elle vienne te donner un médicament alors, cesse de gesticuler s'il te plait… Ou fais le moins fort, du moins. Déclara le petit blond d'une voix qui se voulut un peu plus forte que la normale, histoire que Shou puisse l'entendre.

Reita ne répondit pas, mais son soupir le fit à sa place. Quand l'androgyne remarqua les doigts de Reita se crisper un peu plus dans l'épaule de Ruki, il ne put se retenir de se sentir réagir alors que le blond lui envoya un rapide coup d'œil tout en se léchant et en se mordant les lèvres. Se levant violemment de la chaise, Shou regarda étrangement son ami, ne comprenant pas sa soudaine envie de quitter la cafétéria de l'école. Uruha lui demanda s'il voulait bien qu'ils reprennent leur discussion dans la chambre et celui-ci accepta malgré ses nombreuses questions, mais lorsque le châtain passa devant la table des deux blonds et qu'il fut sur le point de pousser la porte, il sentit le lourd regard de Ruki s'affaler sur lui. C'est vrai, il avait encore gagné.

Dans les couloirs, Uruha ruminait de rage. A ses côtés, Shou semblait perdu dans ses pensées avant de pousser une exclamation qui fit peur à son ami.

- Mon dieu, j'allais oublier de t'inviter à la petite soirée de Miku ce soir ! Il m'a demandé de te faire savoir qu'il souhaitait qu'on se retrouve tous dans sa chambre pour papoter, boire un peu. Enfin, si tu es partant, bien sûr.

- Oui, pourquoi pas. Un petit rassemblement, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus fait une soirée entre potes. Lui déclara Uruha avant de lui demander qui était invité.

- Et bien… Il y aura Nao, Kai, Miyavi, Maya, moi et… toi ! Lui déclara-t-il d'un franc sourire avant de préciser qu'ils se rejoignaient tous vers vingt et une heures. Histoire de faucher la surveillance des éducateurs lors de l'extinction des feux.

- Pas de soucis ! Ca promet d'être une belle soirée !

Shou le quitta au coin du couloir pour rejoindre la chambre qu'il partageait avec Maya tandis qu'Uruha prit le rivage vers la gauche pour tomber sur la porte de sa chambre. Avant d'entrer, il osa tendre l'oreille pour écouter s'il se déroulait quelque chose de louche dans celle-ci, mais à son plus grand soulagement, Nao avait survécu aux terribles griffes du brun fan de yaoi. D'ailleurs, quand Uruha ouvra la porte, il ne s'attendit pas à tomber sur une pile de vêtements, un slip Hello Kitty rose ainsi qu'un Kai complètement déboussolé au beau milieu du champ de bataille. Sa mine déconfite fit comprendre à son meilleur ami qu'il avait terriblement de mal à prendre une décision, ce qui n'était pas rare dans son cas. S'approchant doucement de lui, sans marcher sur ses vêtements et en évitant les revues cochonnes qui étaient, certainement, tombées en même que sa collection de sous-vêtements rose, le châtain passa son bras autour des épaules de Kai et lui demanda d'une petite voix ce qu'il n'allait pas pour qu'il foute sa garde-robe dans un tel état. Avec un regard luisant qu'il ne voyait que peu souvent chez son ami, faut dire qu'il s'était habitué aux longs regards remplis de perversité, Kai lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver une tenue pour la petite soirée de ce soir. Soulagé qu'il se mette dans un état pareil que pour ça, enfin pas vraiment, Uruha hocha de la tête et partit à la recherche du pantalon jean noir qu'il avait vu près de la porte ainsi qu'une fine chemise blanche sans manches qui mettait en valeur les muscles de Kai. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être quand on voyait le corps de Kai, celui-ci avait bel et bien des muscles et pas de petits.

Après avoir trouvé LA tenue qui fera craquer Nao, Uruha demanda au brun de l'enfiler en quatrième vitesse et après cela, le châtain s'occupa personnellement de la coiffure de celui-ci et du peu de maquillage qu'il lui appliqua sur les paupières. Un seul trait d'eye-liner suffisait pour rendre un Kai déprimé totalement irrésistible. Ensuite, le châtain choisit une simple ceinture blanche et lui demanda de mettre ses bottines à ses pieds. Une fois prêt et satisfait de son travail, Uruha demanda à son ami de se regarder dans le miroir. Surprise ! Le brun se trouvait complètement à tomber. Il se mit à penser que si Nao ne craquerait pas avec sa tenue, il s'occuperait lui-même de le faire tomber à ses pieds avec un atout que Dame Nature lui avait gentiment offert. « Enfin, voilà le Kai que j'aime tant ! » S'écria Uruha alors que celui-ci le remercia d'une accolade avant de lui demander ce qu'il avait prévu comme tenue, mais Uruha lui répondit qu'il n'avait personne à draguer alors qu'il se contenterait d'enfiler un simple jean avec un débardeur blanc où il est inscrit en plein milieu d'une fumée rougeâtre : « A moth under the skin ».

Dans les chambres voisines, on pouvait retrouver un Miku en train de ranger soigneusement sa chambre pour accueillir ses amis alors que Nao l'aidait dans sa tâche tout en sortant les plats qu'il avait préparé quelques heures plus tôt au cours de cuisine pour servir de casse-croûte. Juste à côté, il y avait un miyavi en train de compter le nombre de bouteilles qu'il avait réussi à choper à la supérette du coin tandis que son colocataire lui déclarait qu'il allait passer la soirée dans une autre chambre. Dans le couloir opposé, Shou regardait sa silhouette dans le miroir avec une moue satisfaite de son sex-appeal et Maya écoutait paisiblement de la musique en attendant patiemment que les surveillants viennent prendre les présences avant de s'occuper de s'évader de leurs chambres.

Une fois qu'il n'y ait plus eu un chat à l'horizon, Kai fit signe à Uruha de se ramener et ils se précipitèrent vers la chambre de Miku et de Nao sur la pointe des pieds, mais au moment où le brun frappa à la porte, celle d'à côté s'ouvrit frénétiquement, laissant apparaître miyavi avec son sac d'alcool. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Miku qui accueillit ses amis avant de leur proposer à boire alors qu'ils s'assirent tous en rond autour de la table garnie par les soins et la cuisine de Nao. Etonné, Kai lui demanda un peu de décrire tous les plats et Nao fut heureux de découvrir que le brun était encore plus intéressé par ses passions que par son corps. Parce qu'il n'était pas encore né celui qui pourra dire avec toute franchise que Kai s'intéressait à autre chose qu'au physique de ses proies, mais ici, la situation semblait différente. Le brun avait l'air réellement préoccupé par la vie de Nao et cela le toucha énormément. Dans la chambre, une petite musique de Rock dansait dans l'air tandis que Maya entra vivement dans la pièce accompagné de son colocataire Shou. A la vue de celui-ci, Miku changea complètement de comportement et se jeta presque sur lui pour l'attirer à ses côtés sous le regard surpris, mais heureux de ses invités qui attendaient depuis un bon bout de temps que c'est deux-là se mettent ensemble. Du côté de Nao, on pouvait constater qu'il s'était assis sur son lit avec un Kai presque pas accroché à son bras juste à côté de lui. Intrigué, Uruha demanda à miyavi pourquoi son colocataire n'était pas présent et l'homme aux multiples piercings et tatouages lui répondit qu'il avait eu envie de se mater un petit film avec un autre garçon du couloir. Ne cherchant pas à connaître l'identité de cet « autre garçon », le châtain hocha simplement de la tête, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son otaku préféré.

Peu de temps après l'ouverture des premières bouteilles de Whisky Coca, Shou semblait un peu moins timide vu la façon avec laquelle il s'était rapproché de Miku pour, soi-disant, mieux l'entendre raconter ses blagues à deux francs. Il était de même pour le fan de « Nyappy » qui était très heureux de pouvoir sentir la jambe de son interlocuteur contre la sienne. Du côté des bruns, Nao avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Kai et celui-ci s'amusait à lui dire des paroles au creux de l'oreille. Exaspéré par cette situation, miyavi fit en sorte de se mettre dos à eux pour ne pas devoir admirer le garçon qu'il aime en train d'en draguer un autre. Uruha se rendit compte du petit malaise du grand et essaya de le détendre en parlant de guitare avec son ami Maya. Une fois qu'ils furent parti dans leur délire de gaga des instruments à cordes, ils ne semblèrent plus préoccuper par ce qui les entourait alors quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et qu'Uruha se proposa d'aller ouvrir pour ne pas que Miku délaisse son petit Shou des yeux, il n'en crut pas ses prunelles quand il tomba sur un brun plus que ravi d'être accueilli par l'androgyne, ce qui n'était bien sûr pas réciproque. Alors que le châtain allait refermer la porte au nez de l'invité sans aucun scrupule, celui-ci coinça son pied, poussa de sa main gauche la porte, passa à côté d'Uruha en lui offrant un terrible sourire charmeur et le remercia avant de saluer toute la bande et de se servir un verre d'alcool. Ne voulant pas casser la si bonne ambiance qui régnait ce soir, Uruha fut obligé de se rasseoir aux côtés d'Aoi, tout en évitant de le regarder pour ne pas avoir des envies de meurtres, ce qui fit sourire l'invité. D'ailleurs, celui-ci ne perdit pas une minute avant de se lancer dans une terrible et longue conversation avec miyavi, son demi jumeau. A ses côtés, Uruha essayait de garder son calme tandis qu'Aoi ne cessait de lui envoyer des petits regards, des sourires ou alors, des fois, il effleurait la cuisse du châtain de sa main. A chaque fois que le brun avait le malheur de toucher une partie du corps du châtain, celui-ci ne se gênait pas pour lui donner une claque derrière la tête, mais à force, Aoi commençait réellement à souffrir le martyre de se faire faussement sodomiser alors, il cessait d'ennuyer Uruha même si l'envie était toujours présente. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion près de lui, pire, dans la même pièce alors, il se réjouissait de mieux qu'il pouvait de pouvoir sentir son parfum d'orange collé à sa peau et d'entendre le ton grave de sa voix qui contrastait avec son corps aux allures féminines. Au fond de lui, Aoi n'avait jamais pu oublier le garçon qu'était Uruha. Non, il s'était contenté de jouer le gars dur, sans pitié face à la tristesse et aux blessures de son ami, mais en réalité, que ressentait-il vraiment pour lui ? De la mélancolie ou un sentiment tout aussi étrange ? A force de l'admirer du coin de l'œil, il ne se rendit pas compte que le garçon aux multiples tatouages et piercings avait bien remarqué qu'il matait volontairement Uruha et celui-ci se demanda comment le châtain lui-même n'avait pas saisit les réels sentiments du brun. Les yeux trahissent beaucoup de gens, n'est-ce pas vrai ?

Alors qu'un bâillement résonna dans la chambre, l'accusé s'excusa rapidement et déclara à ses amis qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans sa piaule s'il souhaitait pouvoir profiter pleinement de son jour de congé le lendemain. Regardant vaguement l'heure qu'indiquait l'horloge, Shou réprima un soupir tout en se disant qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter Miku. Comprenant le sous-entendu du souffle de son « ami », Miku ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde de plus avant de chuchoter le nom du châtain pour qu'il lui fasse face et d'un geste rapide, mais remplit de douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Shou qui lui, resta stoïque. Après quelques secondes, il décida de déposer ses mains sur la nuque de son, désormais, petit ami et il essaya de quitter ses lèvres alors qu'il avait horriblement envie de sourire. A présent, il était heureux. Du côté de ses amis, ceux-ci étaient très étonnés par l'attitude si soudaine de Miku alors que celui-ci était le gars le plus timide et coincé de la bande voire enfantin, mais ils furent soulage de voir Shou répondre à son baiser. Si le premier se contentait de cacher ses véritables sentiments derrière un masque d'enfant, le deuxième était plus direct, plus franc et il n'avait pas peur d'avoir qu'il en pinçait pour Miku depuis deux ans, exactement.

Cet acte fit énormément réfléchir les gens qui peuplaient la pièce. Certains se dirent qu'ils feraient mieux d'abandonner les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient envers quelqu'un alors que cet amour était voué à l'échec tandis que d'autres se contentaient de se mettre en tête qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, eux aussi. C'était le cas de Kai qui se promit d'avouer ses sentiments à Nao le lendemain lors d'un rendez-vous en ville. Souriant de son idée, il raccompagna son brun jusqu'à sa chambre et restait un peu devant l'entrebâillement de la porte car les adieux à courts termes étaient tout aussi douloureux que ceux qui duraient plus longtemps.

Uruha, lui, faisait parti des garçons qui se disaient qu'il était temps de lâcher cet amour à sens unique et de passer à autre chose même si ce n'était pas facile à avaler comme révélation. Il était clair que Reita et Ruki s'aimaient profondément et qui était-il pour détruire un couple aussi complémentaire ? Alors, une fois qu'il eut dit au revoir à tout le monde, Uruha se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, ne se doutant pas qu'un garçon avait remarqué son changement de teint. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il n'eut pas le temps d'empoigner la poignée, qu'il fut attiré en arrière par quelqu'un. Un brun. Roulant des yeux et n'étant pas d'humeur à remballer les gens, il demanda sèchement au perturbateur de le laisser rentrer dans la chambre et d'oublier le fait qu'il avait osé lui adresser la parole durant la soirée. Parce que oui, Uruha avait réussi doucement à laisser tomber la barrière entre lui et Aoi et il s'en voulait d'être si naïf. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit compte que trop tard que le brun avait déposé ses lèvres au coin des siennes. C'est le contact avec son piercing froid qui réveilla le châtain et qui poussa celui-ci a regardé autrement Aoi. Celui-ci se contenta de lui souffler au creux de l'oreille : « Réfléchis à ce signe et au message que mes yeux essayent de te dire, Uruha ».

Idiot. Oui, Uruha se sentait idiot à l'instant même car il ne comprenait pas ce qu'Aoi voulait lui dire. Se contentant de regarder cette silhouette qui tourna à droite pour, certainement, retourner dans sa chambre, le châtain fit de même et s'écrasa lourdement dans son lit avant de s'obliger à se mettre en pyjama. Certes, la nuit serait courte, mais autant en profiter pleinement, même si ce ne sont que quelques vulgaires heures.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** La fiction semble avancer doucement, mais je n'ai pas encore une idée pour la fin. Je sais que je vais devoir passer au niveau supérieur en faisant intervenir mon intention première, mais j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur l'écriture de cette fiction… M'enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ! Désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de tout relire.

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He doesn't able to resist him »_

- Dis Kai, si un jour, je te disais « Réfléchis à ce signe et au message que mes yeux essayent de te dire », tu le prendrais comment ? Demanda Uruha, une moue intriguée sur la face tout en remuant sa cuillère à soupe dans son bol de céréales, là où le lait se mélangeait tendrement avec les boules de blés soufflées au miel.

- Uruha, sans vouloir te vexer, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous de rester amis, tu comprends, hein ? Lui répondit son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait chopé les mains du châtain dans les siennes pour lui donner une once de courage pour supporter ce triste et malheureux râteau tandis qu'Uruha, lui, restait figé, les yeux en soucoupes.

- Hé ? Idiot, je ne suis pas amoureux d'un fan yaoi totalement pervers ! S'exclama le châtain sous l'œil faussement vexé du brun alors qu'en réalité, il prenait ce surnom comme un compliment et non pour son inverse.

- Et bien, excuse-moi d'avoir douté un seul instant que mon fabuleux corps aurait pu t'intéresser… Et sinon, qui a osé dire cette phrase au GRAND Takeshima ? Questionna-t-il sournoisement tandis qu'il vit son interlocuteur faire tomber sa cuillère dans son bol blanc, mal à l'aise de ne pas avoir pu cacher plus longtemps son « nouveau » secret.

- Peu importe son identité ! Je… Je me sens idiot. Commença-t-il avant d'oser lever son regard pour tomber sur les prunelles de Kai qui criaient fortement que, malheureusement, il en était vraiment un, d'idiot. Oh, c'est bon ! Ne te retiens pas pour me traiter d'imbécile…

- Imbécile heureux, mon chou. Murmura Kai tout en souriant naïvement alors qu'Uruha poussa presque pas violemment son bol de céréales avant de déposer ses deux coudes sur la table, croiser ses doigts entre eux puis, déposer son menton sur ceux-ci.

- … Je disais donc que… Je ne comprends pas. Il y a bien un sous-entendu dans la phrase, non ? Mais je n'arrive pas à saisir le message, à imaginer réellement ce que pensais cette personne en me l'avouant. Continua-t-il alors qu'il comprit intimement que Kai avait déjà lâché la conversation depuis sa deuxième syllabe. KAI ! En résumé, je voudrais avoir ton avis sur cette phrase. Que comprends-tu, toi ? Termina Uruha devant la mine sérieuse de son ami qui remarqua, enfin, le ton inquiétant qu'employait son meilleur ami.

Kai parut réfléchir un instant. Dans sa tête, il rangea dans un tiroir d'une armoire imaginaire, tous les pensées coquines qu'il avait accumulé depuis son réveil ainsi que les plans diaboliques que son précieux cerveau avait osé mettre en œuvre pour séduire son double, Nao. Se positionnant mieux sur sa chaise, comme un fidèle piquet planté dans un sol, il déposa son index, fièrement levé, sur le bout de son menton et après l'avoir gratté, il bougea sa bouche en laissant son ami en train de l'admirer, intrigué par cette soudaine envie de réellement l'aider. Comme si un éclair venait de traverser son cerveau, Kai écarquilla subitement ses yeux et il se pointa son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Approchant lentement son visage de celui-ci, une fois qu'il fut à quelques mètres de lui avouer ce qu'il venait de comprendre, ce qu'il avait ruminé durant ces quelques minutes de réflexion, il sourit. Pas d'un sourire malsain, non, un sourire naïf comme il avait l'habitude de les faire. Penché, lui aussi sur la table, Uruha souffla d'un coup et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. En fait, Kai n'avait RIEN compris…

- Si cette personne t'a donné un geste… hum comment dire… significatif, tu peux être sûr qu'elle en pince pour toi. Dans le cas inverse, je ne sais pas. Déclara Kai après avoir laissé Uruha mousser à l'intérieur de lui-même.

- Kai… Si tu veux un conseil pour ta future relation avec Nao, ne réfléchis JAMAIS. Lui chuchota-t-il sous les yeux perdus du brun qui ne captait pas pourquoi son meilleur ami lui disait cela alors qu'il était, pour une fois, fier de montrer qu'il était capable de réfléchir. Euh… Sinon, si le geste est un baiser… C'est grave ? Demanda-t-il après mures réflexions.

- Oh que oui, Uruha. Répondit Kai tout en prenant son plateau du petit-déjeuner et en incitant son meilleur ami à faire de même pour qu'ils quittent la cafétéria.

Sur le chemin du retour dans leur chambre pour préparer leurs affaires pour la sortie autorisée seulement le dimanche, aucun des deux amis n'osèrent parler. D'un côté, le brun mourrait d'envie de demander à son ami qui était la personne qui lui avait confessé une telle parole, mais il avait peur que le châtain se braque encore plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment loin, l'épisode où le fantasme de celui-ci lui disait ses quatre vérités en face et il pensait intérieurement que son meilleur ami n'était pas encore prêt à accepter les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre. De l'autre côté, Uruha aurait bien voulu avouer à Kai l'identité du gars, mais il avait peur. Peur de prendre conscience que ses paroles l'avaient touchées, perturbées et que depuis lors, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à lui. Cédant brusquement à toutes ses questions, le châtain attendit d'être arrivé dans sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur le lit et prendre sa tête dans ses mains, ce qui fit comprendre à Kai qu'il était temps de tout avouer.

- C'est Aoi qui me l'a dit… Hier soir, après la fête, quand il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la chambre, il m'a embrassé et il m'a soufflé ça avant de partir… Murmura Uruha tout en cachant son visage cramoisi.

- Et ben, ça alors ! Je ne pensais pas que ce Dom Juan était capable de ressentir le moindre sentiment pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. S'exclama le brun avant de se gifler mentalement quand il croisa le regard troublé de son ami. Il se racla la gorge et chuchota que tout le monde changeait, heureusement.

Uruha releva la tête de ses bras et demanda à son meilleur ami ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il devait répondre à Aoi. Toute cette histoire mettait son cœur en bordel alors qu'il pensait ne plus rien ressentir pour ce garçon qui, autrefois, lui avait volé ses sentiments. Malheureusement, Uruha était un gars méfiant en amour et il n'offrait pas aussi facilement sa confiance. Pour lui, il fallait la mériter et ce n'est pas en étant incorrect avec lui, qu'Aoi avait réussi à reconquérir son cœur. Depuis lors, il s'était intéressé à cet être fantastique qu'est Ruki, mais il s'était une seconde fois de plus rendu compte qu'il avait de la merde dans les yeux et qu'au fond, il se forgeait une image des autres qui n'était pas réelle. Faiblement, il pivota son visage gris vers Kai qui, après avoir posé son membre autour de ses épaules, lui avait offert un sourire. Alors, Uruha déposa son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami et attendit. Attendre quoi ? Rien, tout simplement. Autour de lui, il n'existait que le néant, il ne souhaitait plus ouvrir les yeux alors il se contenta de fermer les paupières et de respirer l'odeur du brun.

N'entendant pas le bruit des pas précipités qui courrait jusqu'à leur chambre, les deux amis furent surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit joyeusement sur Nao et sur Maya qui les effacèrent vite leurs sourires en voyant leur ami si dépité. La main de Nao s'échoua sur l'épaule de Kai pour le soutenir tandis que Maya s'assit au côté d'Uruha pour prendre la relève du brun, tout en callant le châtain dans ses bras.

- Tu veux une sucette, mon petit lionceau ? Demanda-t-il tout en caressant la chevelure de son ami et en sortant une sucrerie au goût coca de sa poche devant le regard brillant d'Uruha. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son ami reprendre du poil de la bête tout en dégustant la sucette.

En face de lui, les deux bruns n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des œillades. Nao avait malencontreusement laissé tomber sa main le long de la hanche de Kai et celui résistait à l'envie d'embrasser ce garçon qui ne cessait pas de lui plaire de jours en jours. Malheureusement, il résista à la tentation quand il vit la masse à côté de lui bouger. Il était hors de question qu'il expose son bonheur à la vue de son meilleur ami alors que celui-ci était totalement dans une période où les amoureux lui donnaient envie de gerber, comme il disait si bien. Alors, en se levant du lit en même temps que Nao, celui-ci proposa à Uruha s'il souhaitait qu'ils restent tous les quatre aujourd'hui à flancher dans les boutiques. Jetant un petit sourire reconnaissant aux trois amis dans sa chambre, il hocha positivement de la tête tandis que Maya lui sauta au cou avant de l'empoigner dans ses bras pour qu'ils avancent en laissant les deux bruns bien derrière eux. Sautillant presque de bonheur de profiter pleinement d'un moment avec son petit lionceau, Maya montra aux éducateurs leurs cartes de sortie et n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de traîner Uruha dans le centre ville à la recherche d'une boutique branchée qui lui fera oublier tous ses problèmes.

Arrivé près des magasins, les deux amis marchèrent côte à côte tandis que les deux bruns profitaient pleinement de leur sortie pour oser quelques contacts, mais sans se prendre la main dans la rue. A la vue du magasin de vêtement préféré d'Uruha, celui-ci se mit à sourire sincèrement tout en accaparant la main de Maya dans la sienne pour l'emmener dans la boutique. A l'intérieur, le châtain ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus fait de shopping alors, il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ses repères. Heureusement, quand la vendeuse vint vers lui, celle-ci lui souhaita chaleureusement la bienvenue tout en l'informant sur les nouveautés qu'ils avaient reçues dans la semaine. Les trois amis furent surpris quand ils remarquèrent que la jeune fille s'adressait sans formule de politesse à leur ami qui lui, semblait être réellement un habitué. A vrai dire, Uruha était le genre de client qu'on ne pouvait pas oublier étant donné qu'il dévalisait presque tout le magasin à chacune de ses venues et puis, il s'était entiché d'amitié avec la vendeuse et fille du propriétaire alors, là-bas, il était un peu comme chez lui. Tandis que la commerçante proposa divers articles à Uruha pour qu'il les essaye dans une des cabines derrière le magasin, il était loin de se douter qu'Aoi était dans la même pièce que la sienne. Des l'arrivée du châtain dans le magasin, il n'avait pas réussi à quitter sa silhouette des yeux alors qu'il cherchait un pantalon pour une soirée prévue samedi prochain. C'était comme une évidence lorsqu'il sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Faisant abstraction de tout ce qu'il se déroulait à ses côtés, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Kai l'avait repéré et qu'il souriait de le voir aussi perturbé par son ami. D'ailleurs, quand Uruha se dépêcha de se rendre dans les cabines d'essaya, il ne parvint pas à détacher ses prunelles brunes de son corps, de sa mine réjouie, mais il fut contraint d'arrêter quand quelqu'un tapota son épaule, ce qui le fit sursauter. En face de lui, il pouvait découvrir le meilleur ami du châtain en train de le narguer d'un sourire qui voulait dire : « Je sais qu'un filet de bave a failli s'échapper de ta bouche ». Se sentant un peu honteux, il ne comprit qu'après quelques secondes que Kai lui avait soufflé qu'Uruha se trouvait dans la troisième cabine. Etant reparti vers Nao, le brun se mordilla la lèvre en espérant que le châtain ne pique pas une crise quand il s'apercevra qu'Aoi était là, lui aussi.

De son côté, derrière le rideau mauve de la cabine, Uruha venait de revêtir les vêtements que la jolie Mao, la vendeuse, venait de lui choisir. Regardant son reflet dans le miroir, il fut satisfait du résultat. Une chemise blanche entourée d'une fausse cravate non attachée cachait son maigre torse ainsi qu'une veste noire simple d'apparence, mais qu'il lui allait à ravir. Pour le bas, il portait un jean gris troué au niveau de ses genoux et un peu au-dessus de ceux-ci. Sa main tira d'un geste direct sur le rideau, mais quand il tomba sur le regard langoureux d'Aoi, il pria pour que celui-ci ne soit que le reflet de son imagination débordante. Malheureusement, quand il vit celui-ci s'approcher pour lui parler, Uruha baissa ses yeux sur le sol et lui demanda ce qu'il foutait ici.

- J'étais en train de regarder les pantalons quand j'ai vu que tu entrais dans le magasin. Déclara-t-il naturellement tout en détaillant la tenue du châtain. Il fallait être fou pour repousser cet être si attirant. Se mit-il à penser tandis qu'Uruha avait relevé ses yeux pour les déposer sur lui.

- Et du coup, tu as pensé que j'avais besoin de ton avis critique pour juger ma tenue, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demanda Uruha avec un petit sourire taquin au coin de sa bouche. Aoi ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi et opina de la tête.

- Tu es beau, n'en doute pas.

Cette révélation fut l'effet d'une douche chaude à ce pauvre Uruha qui se sentait de plus en plus fébrile aux paroles du brun. Où était passé le gars arrogant qui prenait plaisir à lui envoyer des cochonneries en pleine face à longueur de journée ? Comprenant qu'il venait de le perturber avec son compliment, le brun s'excusa sous le regard étonné du châtain. Aoi s'excusait ? Mais où allait le monde ?

- Pourquoi ? Pour toutes les réflexions que tu m'as balancé à la tête depuis que tu as décidé que je ne correspondais plus à l'image de l'ami qui devait te tenir compagnie lors de ton roulement de fesses dans les couloirs ? Demanda Uruha avec une pointe d'ironie mal placée alors qu'il espérait qu'Aoi ait un pincement au cœur comme lui, il en avait eu depuis le début de leur séparation. En effet, le brun détourna le regard et essaya de ne pas piquer de crise. La vérité faisait si mal.

- Oui, pour tout ça. Mais je n'ai jamais eu honte de toi. Si j'ai décidé, du jour au lendemain, à tout quitter, c'était à cause de moi et de personne d'autre. Expliqua calmement le brun tout en s'approchant doucement du châtain qui se mit à affronter durement son regard, la bouche plissée en une moue contrariée.

- Arrête ton cinéma. J'aurai presque envie de lâcher une larme tellement ton discours ressemble à celui des comédiens friqués d'Hollywood.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait de se réveiller avec l'envie d'embrasser ton ami, de vouloir le toucher, d'avoir envie de lui dire que tu l'aimes alors qu'avant, tu te contentais juste d'embrasser toutes les filles de la récré ! S'écria aussitôt Aoi, ne supportant plus que le châtain se moque aussi ouvertement de lui, mais au final, il baissa d'un ton quand il se rendit compte qu'il venait de tout lui avouer.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore… ? Murmura Uruha alors que tout tournait dans sa tête. Ses yeux se mirent à picoter doucement tandis qu'une rafale de souvenirs le prit au cœur. Il devait partir d'ici s'il ne voulait pas flancher devant lui. Je… Je vais partir, excuse-moi. Déclara-t-il en second.

Mais Aoi ne fut pas du même avis et quand Uruha passa à côté de lui tout oubliant ses vêtements dans la cabine d'essayage, il emprisonna son poignet dans sa main et l'attira vers lui pour coller son corps au sien. Surprit d'une telle proximité, le châtain cessa de se plaindre mentalement quand il sentit une bouche délicieuse se déposer sur la sienne. Aoi, lui, s'était violemment mordu la lèvre avant de capturer les lèvres de l'être qu'il aimait depuis si longtemps et le tout en tenant la nuque du châtain dans sa mien pour garder une violente intensité dans son baiser, il le poussa lentement en arrière pour qu'il se cache sous le rideau violet de la cabine. A l'abri des regards, Uruha se décida à mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait lu dans les livres de son meilleur ami, il plaça sa main dans le bas du dos d'Aoi pour le rapprocher un peu plus de lui et brusquement, il pivota sa tête de quelques degrés pour entrouvrir ses lèvres et laisser sa langue se mélanger à celle du brun. Heureux d'une telle initiative, Aoi pressa un peu plus son corps contre celui du châtain et celui-ci noya une plainte dans le baiser avant d'entrouvrir les paupières pour tomber sur les yeux sombres d'Aoi qui lui ordonna de le croire. Alors, Uruha referma les yeux, coupa l'étreinte de leurs bouches et s'accrocha vivement au dos du brun tandis que celui-ci garda son protégé dans ses bras.

Un peu plus loin, ne se doutant pas de ce qu'il se passait dans les cabines d'essayage, Nao regardait de près toutes les mimiques qui se dessinaient sur le visage innocent de Kai. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce garçon lui plaisait, il n'avait cessé de tenter de le comprendre, de percer un trou dans cette carapace qu'il revêtait quand il était en société. Il n'y a qu'en cuisine qu'il découvrait un Kai tout à fait différent de l'image qu'il donnait de lui quand il était avec la bande de copains. Nao aimait voir le brun en train de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure alors qu'il s'assurait de ne pas déraper quand il écrivait un texte sur un gâteau. Il appréciait quand celui-ci venait lui demander des conseils pour la préparation des cookies. A vrai dire, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kai n'arrivait pas à cuire sa préparation sans que celle-ci crame. Mais celui-ci ne savait pas que le brun faisait exprès de brûler ses cookies pour qu'il déguste ceux de Nao. Au début, il culpabilisait de voir la mine inquiète de Nao lorsqu'il regardait les, si on pouvait toujours appeler ça comme tel, cookies cramés de Kai, mais quand il voyait la mine réjouie avec les yeux pétillants d'un feu ardent que lui lançait Nao alors qu'il ne faisait que crier « Délicieux tes cookies ! », il ne pouvait qu'oublier ses remords pour répéter encore et encore la même bêtise de prendre des degrés en trop dans la cuisson. Ensuite, Nao adorait plus que tout de découvrir Kai en train de lire ses yaoi. Il avait une mine si sérieuse et si imperturbable, qu'il prenait du plaisir à le dessiner en train de s'évanouir dans sa lecture, mais ça, Kai ne le savait pas. Alors, au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait le cœur qui battait un peu plus vite quand il se trouvait seul avec Kai dans la cuisine ou quand celui-ci s'approchait de trop près de lui. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier que Miku lui avait souvent demandé d'arrêter de regarder le brun avec ce regard. Un regard remplit de tendresse et… d'amour ? Peut-être. Non, il était certain de ressentir quelque chose pour cet être si spécial.

- Nao ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et fut surprit et embarrassé quand il sentit le contact doux des lèvres de Kai se déposer au coin des siennes. Brusquement, son visage prit une teinte rougeâtre et le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire, attendrit par la timidité de Nao. D'ailleurs, d'un mouvement qu'il ne contrôla pas, il caressa du revers de sa main, la joue de celui-ci tandis que Nao resta stoïque, le cœur battant à vive allure.

- Hé les gars ! Vous ne trouvez pas que…

Maya fut coupé par le flux d'amour qui se dégageait des deux bruns, mais il ne put que sourire devant la mine rougie de Nao qui lui demanda subitement ce que foutait Uruha pour prendre autant de temps. Ayant complètement oublié qu'il avait envoyé depuis un bon bout de temps, il croisa les doigts pour que les deux « anciens » amis ne se soient pas entretués en cours de route. Mais Kai fut soulagé quand il découvrit le brun en train de tenir la tenue qu'Uruha venait d'ôter pour revêtir ses vêtements. Quand il tira le rideau pour refaire face à son… amoureux, il découvrit toute la troupe devant sa cabine et leur répondit qu'ils arrivaient trop tard s'ils voulaient voir son défilé.

- Aoi ? Tout va bien ? Uruha ne t'a pas arraché ou mordu quelque chose ? Demanda précipitamment Kai tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard contrarié de son meilleur ami qui se demandait encore où Kai avait pu dénicher cette idée.

- J'ai failli perdre ma lèvre, mais au final, les dégâts sont minimes, hein Uruha ? Déclara le brun tout en lançant un regard remplit de sous-entendus à son petit ami, ce que Kai ne loupa absolument pas, ce qui n'était pas le cas des deux autres puisque Nao affirma qu'un piercing à la lèvre, c'était dangereux.

Sur cette douce pensée, les amis retournèrent à la caisse et après avoir payé sa tenue, Uruha chuchota à Aoi qu'ils reviendraient ensemble pour lui dégoter un pantalon qui mettra ses formes en valeur. A cette proposition, Aoi ne put qu'hocher positivement la tête avant de caresser discrètement les doigts d'Uruha lorsqu'ils sortirent du magasin. De son côté, Kai se dit qu'il venait d'accomplir une bonne action… Et une de plus !


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Beurk. Complètement déçue de ce chapitre parce que je n'ai pas réussi à intégrer toutes les informations que je souhaitais… J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous plaira ! Et désolé pour le retard, mais je suis trop occupée.

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«_ _Is it really love him? »_

Mercredi. Journée la plus courte de la semaine. Cours d'éducation physique. Avachi dans le fond du siège rouge à petits carreaux jaunes du bus, Uruha ne peut s'empêcher de ne pas répéter ces trois mots. Si seulement il avait pu faire un regard charmeur à l'assistant de son médecin, il n'aurait pas été là à attendre patiemment que le véhicule s'arrête devant la piscine municipale. Bizarrement, il avait été le seul à ne pas crier de joie quand le professeur de gymnastique les avait informés qu'ils iraient tous à la baignade. Caché dans le fond de la salle, le châtain n'avait pu que sécher silencieusement ses petites larmes en se rassurant, qu'au moins, il aurait quelque chose de bien beau à mater alors qu'il essayerait de passer sous les filets du plan diabolique de son professeur. Et oui, depuis qu'il était en couple avec Aoi, Uruha ne voyait plus les choses comme avant. Certes, les formes restaient les mêmes, mais ses pensées ne divaguaient plus que pour une et unique personne. Un beau brun percé à la lèvre inférieure. Que demander de plus ? Malheureusement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à montrer sa nouvelle relation au grand jour, devant tous les autres lycéens. Il avait beau se répéter que ça ferait plaisir à Aoi de l'accompagner tous les jours avec sa bande de copains, non, Uruha n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour passer fièrement devant le regard ahuri de Ruki. Dans son cœur, il savait qu'Aoi avait gravé au cutter son prénom, mais celui du petit blond avait énormément de difficultés à s'effacer, laissant des doutes omniprésents chez Uruha. Aoi, lui, il se contentait d'essayer de rassurer son petit ami pour le mettre en confiance tout en lui déclarant qu'il était prêt à attendre, que ça ne le gênait pas de se cacher et qu'au contraire, ça pimentait un peu les choses. Oh quel vilain mensonge ! Aoi oubliait souvent qu'il avait une pincette au cœur lorsqu'Uruha lui lâchait la main et que Ruki déambulait dans les couloirs à la recherche de son meilleur ami, Reita.

La tête frappant la vitre et faisant des nuages de buée sur celle-ci, le châtain ferma les yeux le temps de quelques secondes, tout en soupirant de lassitude. Il avait presque envie de jeter son sac contenant son maillot de bain par la fenêtre tellement il redoutait cette activité physique. Il ne voyait pas d'avantage à sauter dans l'eau froide pour en plus, avaler la pisse diluée dans le chlore par les baigneurs, trop flemmards que pour sortir du bassin. Oh que non ! Et puis, avez-vous pensé à ses cheveux ? Il était inadmissible qu'Uruha gâche sa si belle coiffure en se les lavant dans un bassin rempli d'un liquide bleu. A ses côtés, son petit ami se mit à réfléchir à ses choix et aux événements apparus depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments amoureux au châtain. Tout d'abord, il avait arrêté de traîner avec la bande de filles faciles qui lui servait d' « amis de secours » pour rester définitivement avec les amis d'Uruha qui, à première vue, l'avaient bien acceptés dans le groupe. Ensuite, le châtain semblait de moins en moins mal à l'aise à ses côtés et lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux en amoureux, celui-ci prenait des initiatives qui lui plaisaient énormément ! Comme par exemple, nicher sa main dans le bas de ses reins ou mordiller sensuellement sa lèvre inférieure et d'autres petites attentions qui faisaient ridiculement craquer Aoi, MAIS… Et oui, il y a toujours un « mais », le brun n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction des regards fugueurs que Ruki lançait à son châtain tandis que celui-ci était complètement aveuglé par les blagues douteuses de son meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand toutes ces oeillades avaient commencées, mais il était sans aucune doute que ça l'agaçait. Maintenant qu'il avait Uruha, il était hors de question qu'il le quitte ! De plus, Ruki avait eu l'occasion de profiter des baisers et des tendresses du châtain, mais idiot comme il l'est, il n'a pas sauté sur l'opportunité de se faire cajoler. Si la guerre devait débuter, Aoi mettrait toute sa force contre ce nain diabolique qui jonglait avec deux partenaires.

- Aoi ?

Cette voix si suave le fit atterrir sur place et il se gifla mentalement de s'être perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il avait le loisir de profiter pleinement de son petit copain sans qu'on les remarque. En effet, Kai avait exigé que les deux amoureux s'assoient sur la deuxième banquette avec Miyavi et Maya sur les sièges de devant et lui-même et Nao sur les sièges de derrière ainsi que Shou et Miku à leur gauche pour qu'ils soient entourés par des « personnes de confiance » selon lui. Au début, toute cette manigance avait un peu déstabilisé Aoi, lui qui n'avait aucune honte à rouler une pelle à un garçon du lycée devant la cour entière, mais à présent, il se rendait compte que plus rien ne serait pareil. D'ailleurs, certaines fois, il avait l'impression de porter une ceinture de chasteté. Lui, chaste ? Bien sûr que non ! Enfin, se re-concentrant sur la personne assise à ses côtés, il plongea son regard ténébreux dans les prunelles du châtain et lui répondit d'une voix douce pour l'inciter à parler. Celui-ci se sentit rougir devant le regard entièrement passionné du brun et lui demanda en chuchotant s'il pouvait lui tenir la main. Surpris par la demande d'Uruha, le brun accepta immédiatement avec une once de folie et captura la main de son petit ami dans la sienne en entrelaçant leurs doigts ensemble. Sentir le contact de la peau blanche et chaude d'Aoi fut un régal pour le châtain qui n'avait plus connu les joies de l'amour depuis plus de deux ans.

- Hééééééé ? Vous sortez ensemble ? S'écria un garçon situé à quelques sièges plus loin de celui des deux amoureux. A cette question, Uruha se figea et lâcha rapidement la main de son petit ami en détournant les yeux pour ne pas affronter son regard blessé.

Quand Uruha fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui, il se rendit compte que Ruki était penché sur le dossier du siège devant lui et qu'il regardait avec des yeux émerveillés les mains de Shou et de Miku qui étaient ensemble. Soupirant de soulagement que le petit blond n'était pas en train de parler de lui et du brun, Uruha roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur la seule personne qui devait subir ses sautes d'humeur actuelles. Celui-ci lui tournait le dos et regard minutieusement les voitures défilées grâce à la vitre située à sa gauche où il pouvait aussi admirer la mine embarrassée de Shou devant le questionnement intensif de Ruki sur sa relation avec le fan de Donald.

De son côté, Kai regardait le couple de son meilleur ami d'un drôle d'œil. Si Uruha ne changeait pas de comportement, il ne donnait pas cher de sa relation avec le brun. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour aucun des deux, mais le fait que le châtain repousse sans cesse Aoi n'arrangeait rien du tout. Pire, celui-ci commençait à se demander s'il avait été judicieux de se déclarer à son ancien ami d'enfance si c'était pour vivre une relation cachée aux yeux de tous parce que son petit ami n'arrivait pas à s'affirmer devant son vieux fantasme. « Vieux ? » Aoi resta un moment à réfléchir sur ses mots. Baissant vivement son regard sur le sol avec une moue intriguée sur le visage, il se mit à penser, mais il fut coupé par l'arrêt du bus et de la voix de son professeur d'éducation physique qui leur demanda de descendre calmement du véhicule pour rejoindre l'entrée de la piscine. Agrippant son sac d'une main, Aoi le jeta dans son dos et partit presque en courant jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment aux côtés du professeur tandis que son petit ami lui lança un regard faussement vexé parce qu'il ne l'avait pas attendu, mais le brun ne riposta pas.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, une lourde odeur de chlore dansait dans l'air. Comme fond sonore, on pouvait entendre les cris explosifs et remplis d'excitation des nageurs ainsi que le sifflet du maître nageur qui surveillait attentivement chaque personne qui posait un pied dans l'eau. S'approchant doucement de la fenêtre installée pour que les personnes attendent tout en regardant la piscine d'en haut, Uruha sentit une boule d'angoisse grogner dans son ventre. Décidément, il ne pourrait jamais combattre sa peur de l'eau, mais il fut interrompu dans ses pensées noires par la main de Kai qui s'étala sur son épaule. Lui souriant naturellement, le brun lui demanda s'il n'était pas trop stressé et le regard perdu et luisant d'Uruha lui répondit à sa place.

- Alors Kai, t'es prêt à te prendre une méchante raclée ? S'exclama Miyavi qui venait d'arriver joyeusement près des deux garçons en déposant son bras autour du cou du brun en mimant un étranglement.

- Hé ? Ne sous-estime pas mes aptitudes d'apnée ! Je vais ne faire qu'une bouchée de toi, microbe ! Lui répond Kai alors qui essaya de se dégager de son étreinte tout en riant à gorge déployée alors qu'Uruha les regardait avec un sourire sans fausseté.

- Uruha ? On peut y aller ? Lui demanda Aoi qui venait de le surprendre par l'arrière tout en l'admirant, la frustration s'étant évaporée après avoir regardé durant quelques secondes les nageurs.

- Hm.

Suivant les panneaux d'indications, le couple descendit les escaliers avant d'attraper un ceindre pour déposer leurs vêtements après s'être changé. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait le tour des cabines, ils choisirent deux cabines libres l'une à côté de l'autre et Aoi fit un petit geste d'au revoir au châtain avant de s'enfermer dans l'espace pour se déshabiller. Entrant dans la cabine, Uruha déglutit difficilement quand il ouvrit son sac et qu'il découvrit que, malheureusement, il n'avait pas oublié son maillot de bain. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, il ne mit que deux minutes pour ôter tous ses vêtements et pour enfiler, toujours les yeux fermés, son maillot. Les paupières dévoilant de plus en plus la lumière du jour, Uruha se mordu violemment la lèvre inférieur quand il laissa son regard voyager sur son corps. Certes, il n'avait rien à redire sur sa fine musculature, mais c'était plutôt la vue de son boxer qui le préoccupa. Pour une fois, il avait opté pour une tenue peu voyante, c'est-à-dire, un dessous bleu marine avec un dragon blanc sur ses fesses. Décidant de prendre son courage à deux mains, il tira sur la poignée de la porte et quand son regard tomba sur un torse finement musclé, il en resta bouche bée. Relevant doucement les yeux, il fut surpris de voir la réaction d'Aoi qui était semblable à la sienne sauf qu'il avait le poing flottant légèrement dans le vide, signe qu'il allait frapper à la porte.

- J'ai… J'ai été trop long ? Osa demander Uruha alors qu'il tentait de ne pas descendre son regard sur le corps dénudé de son petit ami, mais il se rendit bien vite compte que celui-ci n'était pas mieux que lui puisqu'il n'avait toujours pas réagit à sa question.

Se rendant compte qu'il avait foutu un petit vent au châtain, Aoi sursauta vivement et s'excusa avant de lui répondre négativement pour le rassurer. Voir Uruha aussi peu vêtu, ne portant qu'un boxer lui collant le bassin, le membre et les fesses, c'était tout simplement insensé. Surtout qu'Aoi pouvait admirer les petits tétons roses de son amant réveillé par la le vilain courant d'air. Ainsi, le brun s'approcha doucement d'Uruha et laissa sa main atterrir sur la nuque de celui-ci pour le pousser lentement dans la cabine où il s'était changé un peu plus tôt. Se retrouvant collé contre la paroi de la cabine, le souffle du châtain se mit à être saccadé tandis que le brun s'amusait à caresser avec ses lèvres celles de son compagnon tout en le frustrant en ne daignant pas l'embrasser réellement. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du châtain caresser son visage alors qu'il laissa sa langue goûter aux lèvres d'Uruha. Une douce plainte s'extirpa de la bouche du dominé et il passa ses bras autour du cou du dominant pour approcher sa bouche de la sienne, laissant ses émotions prendre le dessus alors que le brun plaquait violemment son corps légèrement réchauffé contre le sien.

Un peu plus loin, dans la troisième rangée, un petit blond avait décidé de s'infiltrer dans la cabine de son meilleur ami pour soi-disant l'aider à se changer. N'osant pas penser aux idées farfelues que le nain avait encore élaborées pour le taquiner, le décoloré accepta en ronchonnant que celui-ci entre dans la même cabine que la sienne. Un silence. Reita était appuyé contre la paroi tandis que Ruki s'amusait à admirer la décoration si peu… présente de l'endroit tout en se déclarant à lui-même qu'ils allaient peut-être avoir du mal à se changer tous les deux dedans. M'enfin, Ruki n'était pas à ça près et une fois qu'il cessa sa visite des lieux, il replongea son regard dans celui-ci du décoloré qui n'avait toujours pas changé de place, les bras croisés contre son torse.

- Rei… Ne me regarde pas avec ce regard sinon, nous ne sommes pas prêt de sortir de la cabine. Déclara Ruki tout en essayant de ne pas lui offrir son sourire malicieux. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien cacher à sa moitié alors il rigola franchement et affronta de nouveau le regard enragé du décoloré qui n'attendait qu'une seule chose.

- Déshabilles-toi.

Un ordre… Mais terriblement sexy quand celui-ci s'enfuyait de la bouche envieuse de Reita. Le petit blond frissonna violemment devant le regard amusé de son ami et décida d'accepter à sa demande après lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de sous-entendus. Approchant ses doigts de la tirette de son blouson, il agrippa celle-ci et la fit glisser dans un mouvement fluide. Une fois que le dessus tomba sur le sol, le petit blond entreprit de s'attaquer aux boutons de sa chemise avec une lenteur déconcertante devant le regard pétillant du crêteux qui ne lâcha pas d'une miette le petit spectacle que lui offrait son meilleur ami. Arrivé au dernier bouton, Ruki tendit ses bras en arrière pour faire déraper sa chemise pour qu'elle rejoigne sa veste. Une fois torse nu, il fit glisser son index le long de son torse tandis que Reita réprima une violente décharge au niveau de son bas-ventre pour ensuite, se concentrer sur le voyage du doigt de Ruki sur sa peau blanche et si douce, mais il sentit son cœur battre plus fort quand celui-ci déposa son doigt sur la boucle de sa ceinture en cuir brun. Il pouvait aisément sentir son organe vital cogner contre son torse alors qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir résister à l'envie de toucher le corps si désirable de son ami. Comprenant vite la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le décoloré, Ruki sourit innocemment et ne fit que deux pas avant de se retrouver devant Reita et là, il entreprit de défaire aussi la chemise de celui-ci, tout aussi lentement en ne quittant pas une seule fois ce regard chaud du sien. Se retrouvant tous les deux torses nus, Reita prit le visage du petit blond dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien pour qu'ils échangent un doux baiser. Pivotant doucement sa tête de quelques degrés, il détacha ses lèvres avant de les recoller un peu plus violemment contre celles de Ruki tout en collant froidement le corps de son meilleur ami contre la porte dans un bruit sourd. Souriant à travers le baiser, Ruki ne put éteindre ce vilain gémissement de plaisir qui le fit s'accrocher au cou de Reita et d'un saut, il entoura de ses cuisses le bassin du décoloré. Reita voyagea ses mains des fesses de Ruki jusqu'à ses côtes en s'assurant bien que celui-ci était bien collé contre la paroi pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Coupant court à leur baiser pour se regarder sérieusement dans les yeux, Reita rigola discrètement et le petit blond lui répondit d'un sourire taquin avant de lui souffler à l'oreille qu'il avait envie de lui, maintenant, tout de suite. S'attendant à cette requête, le décoloré se mit à défaire sa ceinture tout en mettant la pression qu'il avait sur le corps de Ruki et puis, il déboutonna son jean d'un mouvement rapide avant que celui-ci ne s'étale sur le sol dans un bruit métallique dû à la boucle. Excité comme jamais, Ruki détacha son étreinte pour atterrir sur le carrelage et ôta en peu de temps son jean ainsi que son caleçon sous le regard amusé de son amant. Celui-ci retira ses bottes ainsi que ses chaussettes tout en regardant le blond faire de même, en même temps. Ne leur restant plus que leurs boxers, les deux amis se toisèrent longtemps avant de se sauter littéralement dessus dans un mouvement remplit de désir. Claquant une seconde le petit contre la porte, Reita n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour lui arracher faussement son boxer, laissant à l'air libre le membre durci de Ruki. Ensuite, il le reprit dans ses bras et le blond resserra sa prise autour des hanches de Reita tandis que celui-ci s'amusa à malmener ses tétons réveillés dû au froid et à l'excitation et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, le laissant à bout de souffle une fois qu'ils arrêtèrent leur échange. Plaqué contre la porte blanche, Reita en profita pour faire descendre son boxer d'un geste brusque et reprit les fesses de Ruki en main avant de placer son membre devant son intimité. D'une approbation, Ruki sentit le membre de son amant entrer en lui et il ne put retenir une plainte de douleur de s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte alors que ses bras étouffaient le visage de Reita dans son cou. Ressentant cet étau chaud et agréable autour de son sexe, Reita soupira de bien-être et de plaisir dans le creux de l'oreille du petit blond et entreprit de commencer une série de vas et viens timides. Toujours embarrassé par cette fine douleur, Ruki essaya de le faire comprendre à son amant et celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou avant de murmurer son nom près de son oreille pour ensuite, lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. De son côté, Ruki se sentit faiblir quand il entendit le souffle rapide de son amant chanté et d'un mouvement langoureux, il fit gémir le dominant qui essaya de contenir ses plaintes dans un baiser sensuel. Reita entama une série de mouvement répétitifs dans l'antre de Ruki tandis que celui-ci essayait de bouger lui aussi son bassin pour suivre les ondulations du bassin du décoloré. Voyant les fesses de Reita bouger dans un mouvement croissant, Ruki ne put s'empêcher de se mordre à sang la lèvre alors qu'il sentait son corps suivre la même danse, ses mains attachées dans le cou du dominant et les siennes fermement autour des hanches du petit blond pour lui infliger des coups de plus en plus rapides. De plus, à chaque fois que Reita se mouvait en lui, son pauvre membre était écrasé par le ventre du décoloré et le sien, sans oublier qu'il se faisait caresser frénétiquement à chaque fois que Reita faisait un mouvement en donnant des coups de bassins en l'air. Plus les secondes passaient et plus c'était agréable. Se rendant compte que Reita avait difficile de contenir ses râles de plaisir, Ruki emprisonna la bouche du décoloré avec la sienne et d'un commun d'accord, le décoloré accéléra la cadence et se mit à ne plus pouvoir respirer calmement alors que Ruki enfonçait ses ongles dans son dos mât sous l'affluât de sensations. Sentant la fin arrivée à grand pas, le nain délaissa la bouche du décoloré et mordit violement l'épaule de celui-ci en fermant les yeux pour ne pas hurler tandis que Reita resserra l'étau chaud autour du petit corps et donna un dernier, mais puissant coup de rein pour jouir en lui tandis que Ruki laissa son membre explosé contre le ventre de son amant. A bout de souffle, les deux amoureux restèrent un peu dans la même position à s'embrasser tendrement, mais Reita dû se résoudre à laisser Ruki redescendre sur le sol parce que son activité physique lui avait pompé énormément de forces. Un dernier coup d'œil et ils explosèrent de rire avant d'enfiler leurs maillots tout en n'oubliant pas d'essuyer la semence du blond toujours collée au ventre du décoloré.

Au bord du bassin, le maître nageur attendait les deux rebelles de la bande qui, comme d'habitude, étaient en retard à son cours. Il jura silencieusement contre les deux jeunes et se décida à donner les instructions au reste du groupe qui commençait à se les geler sur le petit banc en plastique orange derrière lui.

- Aujourd'hui, j'aimerai tester votre endurance et étant donné que vous possédez tous des forces différentes, je ne vais pas vous obligez de nager un certain nombre de tour, mais plutôt vous confiez la douloureuse tâche de me montrer de quoi vous êtes capable. Informa-t-il à ses élèves qui le regardèrent d'un drôle d'œil tandis que les deux retardataires arrivèrent en courant pour essayer de ne pas louper les explications.

- Monsieur ! Excusez-nous d'être en retard, j'avais perdu mon sac ! S'exclama le petit Ruki tout en posant les paumes de ses mains sur ses genoux le temps de reprendre son souffle. Le professeur le regardait longuement avant de soupirer et de lui demander d'être un peu plus attentif la prochaine fois.

- Allez les gars ! Je veux vous voir suer et sans exception, n'est-ce pas Uruha ? Déclara le professeur avant d'entendre le bruit de divers plongeons dans l'eau et après qu'il ait aperçu que son élève s'était caché dans un coin pour passer inaperçu, ce qui ne fut pas le cas.

- Mais monsiiiiiiiiiieur… Vous savez bien que j'ai une peur bleue de l'eau… Je ne vais JAMAIS y arriver, c'est pas possible ! Peinait-il à dire alors que ses dents claquèrent d'elles-mêmes tout en regardant ses camarades en train de se battre pour savoir lequel était le plus rapide. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son professeur qui venait de s'avancer vers lui pour s'accroupir à sa hauteur.

- On combat une peur en l'affrontant, non ?

- Mais je ne suis pas prêt psychologiquement à ça !

- Uruha… Et tu es prêt psychologiquement à te ramasser un zéro à ton bulletin ? Révéla l'enseignant avant de lancer un regard faussement tendre à son élève pour qu'il comprenne qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas le dernier bulletin de l'année, hein monsieur ? Se mit à déclarer le châtain en rigolant avant de se rendre compte que son professeur n'avait nullement l'envie de rire avec lui.

Déglutissant difficilement, il baissa la tête et s'avança doucement du bord avant de s'asseoir et de laisser ses jambes tomber lentement dans l'eau froide. A ce contact, le châtain tressaillit, mais un dernier coup d'œil au professeur qui lui mima un zéro de ses mains, le conduit à sauter directement dans la piscine. Uruha s'empêcha de crier comme une gonzesse et resta pétrifier sur place, n'osant plus bouger un seul orteil. Du côté d'Aoi, il en était à son troisième tour quand il remarqua que son compagnon n'était toujours pas dans l'eau. Quand il le vit au bord de la piscine, jouant innocemment avec ses pieds dans l'eau, il ne put résister à abandonner son challenge pour nager jusqu'à lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Etonné de voir rappliquer le brun, Uruha sourit quand celui-ci remonta à la surface, laissant des gouttes d'eau glisser sur son corps. Installé à côté de lui, Aoi ne prit pas la parole, essayant de faire réagir son amant, voulant constater s'il était prêt à lui parler devant tous les autres. Ce que fit le châtain, se sentant mal à l'aise d'un tel blanc entre eux.

- Désolé pour tout à l'heure… dans le car. Commença-t-il en baissant son regard dans la profondeur de l'eau. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, mais tu sais bien que j'ai encore du mal à accepter la réaction des autres sur notre couple…

- Tu veux dire : « La réaction de Ruki », plutôt. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment tu fais pour rester autant accrocher à lui alors qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de toi ! Déclara sèchement Aoi avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait horriblement bien touché Uruha puisque celui-ci se mit à frémir suite à cette déclaration et à regarder du côté opposé du sien.

- Si ta bouche ne sert qu'à me sortir des reproches, tu peux replonger dans l'eau… Au final, je n'ai qu'à demander à Ruki de me tenir compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua-t-il tout en gardant son visage vers la gauche, ce qui déplut à son amoureux car celui-ci attrapa d'un mouvement vif la face pâle du châtain avant de laisser son regard admirer ses yeux luisants.

- Uruha… Non… Ne pleure pas, s'il te plait. Je suis un vrai connard de te dire ça alors que je sais très bien que tu fais quelques efforts… Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai mal au cœur quand je remarque que mon amour pour toi n'est pas suffisant à te faire oublier Ruki. Susurra-t-il près de l'oreille d'Uruha après s'être rassuré que personne ne les regarde être aussi proche. Son doigt glissa le long du cou du châtain avant de revenir poser sa main sur sa cuisse dénudée.

- Non, c'est moi… Ne t'excuse pas. Je te promets que… bientôt, je serai capable de l'affronter ! Promis ! Annonça Uruha sous les yeux surpris, mais à la fois attendris de son amant. Le châtain ne put contenir son sourire quand il vit la joie embellir le visage du brun.

Hochant tous les deux de la tête et après avoir soufflé un « merci » remplit de reconnaissance à Uruha, le brun replongea dans l'eau pour rejoindre son nouveau pote, miyavi, qui se battait durement contre Kai. Ensemble, ils faisaient une course sous l'eau et le chasseur devait attraper le pied de la victime pour le coincer dans une prison imaginaire. Souriant face à la mine angoissée de son meilleur quand il constata que le tatoué n'était plus derrière lui, à nager à ses trousses, il fit une mouille horriblement déçue alors que miyavi venait de le surprendre par l'arrière. Avec toute cette agitation, Uruha n'entendit pas le bruit d'une démarche joyeuse arriver vers lui, seulement quand il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules, que là, il détourna le regard du jeu pour le poser sur… le diablotin.

- Uruha, Uruha, Uruha… Je pensais que le prof' t'avait menacé d'un zéro au bulletin, ça ne t'as pas refroidi ? Demanda Ruki en offrant la vue de ses superbes dents au châtain qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise d'entendre les battements de son cœur s'affoler de la sorte à la vue de ce si beau sourire.

- Euh… Je n'aime vraiment pas… l'eau. Se justifia-t-il avant d'essayer de calmer sa respiration face à la proximité qu'il échangeait avec le blond. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se rendit bien compte que le châtain était stressé, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de lui taper la converse, comme s'il ne s'était rien déroulé entre eux auparavant.

- Et c'est dû à quoi, cette violente peur qui t'empêche d'aller t'amuser avec tes « petits copains » ? Tu t'es noyé quand tu étais plus petit ? Demanda-t-il avec une moue faussement excitée d'en savoir un peu plus sur le seul garçon qui avait osé le critique aussi sincèrement.

- Ouais… Un truc du genre, mais au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de venir me parler alors que ton meilleur ami t'attend, lui aussi, dans les grandes profondeurs ? Tu n'as plus pied ? Questionna Uruha avec une intonation remplie d'ironie pour sa troisième question. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était plus rentré dans le jeu de Ruki et quand celui-ci le remarqua, il ne put se contenir de rire. Au fond, il aimait bien le côté franc du châtain, ça lui plaisait.

- Exposé en art. Nu. Prononça simplement Ruki avant de se rendre compte que c'était peut-être pas suffisant pour le châtain. En fait, j'aimerai t'inviter chez moi pour qu'on puisse commencer à travailler sur notre sujet. J'ai repensé à notre petite engueulade et si tu le veux bien, faisons table rase du passé et essayons de travailler ensemble. Enchaîna Ruki tout en scrutant les réactions d'Uruha. Celui-ci se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en signe de nervosité et accepta fébrilement d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est d'accord… Tu m'enverrais ton adresse par mail ?

- No problemo !


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Ca sent la fin de cette fiction, non ? Normalement, il ne doit rester que deux chapitres et la fiction sera bouclée. Par contre, je ne peux cacher la lassitude qui m'envahit lorsque j'écris cette histoire. Je pense sincèrement que je m'éloigne de plus en plus des fictions sur ce groupe, même si j'aime toujours autant en lire. De ce fait, après que ce récit soit terminé, je compte prendre une pause indéterminée pour essayer de me consacrer à autre chose, à une autre source d'inspiration. Sur ce, merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He broke the mask of his feeling »_

Que demander de plus qu'un samedi après-midi dans les bras de son chéri ? Absolument rien. C'était si bon d'être couché dans un lit, seul avec sa moitié, à fumer pour l'un et à écouter les battements de cœur pour l'autre.

Une des deux fenêtres était légèrement entrouverte pour ordonner à la fumée de nicotine de s'évader et de se mélanger avec le vent. Comme le propriétaire se mélangeait avec la personne qui était allongée sur lui, les jambes entrelacées, la tête déposée sur son torse couvert d'une simple chemisette grise qui laissait ses bras à l'air tandis que lui, il se contentait de caresser la chevelure de cette personne grâce à sa main gauche alors que la droite s'affairait à faire des vas et viens entre ses lèvres et la vitrine. Le second était fasciné par l'odeur que dégageait son double ainsi que par le bruit que pouvait offrir un seul organe vital, battant pour lui. Les yeux clos, un petit sourire de bien-être au coin des lèvres, il remue doucement sur le corps en dessous de lui et il se penche vers le visage subitement curieux de celui-ci pour approcher lentement ses lèvres des siennes. Pressant sa bouche contre celle d'Aoi, Uruha s'abandonne dans un tendre baiser alors que la cigarette continue de tatouer ses vêtements et l'haleine de son brun. Coupant doucement court à cet échange, ses yeux s'évadent dans ceux de son homologue et celui-ci lui envoie un sourire attendri. Directement après, le châtain enfuit son visage embarrassé dans le cou du brun alors que ce dernier en profite pour écraser son mégot de cigarette dans son cendrier en pierre cuite pour ensuite, faire pivoter son corps pour qu'il puisse surplomber celui de son petit ami. D'une lueur coquine dans le fond des yeux, Aoi laisse sa main voyager le long des cuisses du châtain, prenant un malin plaisir à le voir se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas trembler sous l'effet de ses caresses qui se dirigent de plus en plus vers son bas-ventre. Chaleur. Uruha a chaud, il n'arrive pas à contrôler ses tremblements et le fait qu'Aoi dépose sa main sur son membre n'arrange rien à la situation. Pire, il entend son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et sa respirable devient de plus en plus rapide alors que le brun goûte sensiblement à son cou en déposant des petits baisers papillons. Ne supportant plus d'être une marionnette, le châtain approche ses mains des épaules nues du brun et entreprend de faire retirer son seul et unique dessus en touchant au fur et à mesure qu'elle apparaissait, la peau chaude du brun ainsi que son piercing au nombril. Une fois le vêtement sur le sol, tout change, tout devient si facile. Un tee-shirt noir, deux pantalons en jeans, il ne reste plus que deux boxers. Malheureusement, ceux-ci sont bien vite perdus dans l'amas de textile parterre et des soupires résonnent dans la pièce, bientôt suivi par le grincement des ressors du matelas. Le bruit d'un baiser volé, d'une respiration saccadée et incontrôlée. Un gémissement, un grognement dû à une intrusion volontaire. Une morsure sur l'épaule d'un brun qui tente de rassurer son amant par des mots doux de plus en plus mielleux. Un contact, un échange visuel et une descente aux enfers par des mouvements de bassins de plus en plus frénétiques. Des mains qui s'agrippent violemment à des épaules et un visage qui se cache dans le cou d'un châtain. Une voix rauque, une dernière plainte, une jouissance. Non, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être avec la personne qu'on aime le plus.

A l'étage supérieur, un petit blond est accroupi dans son lit, un ordinateur portable installé sur ses genoux, une sucette au coca-cola dans la bouche tandis que son colocataire et meilleur ami, est assis sur la chaise du bureau, le toisant étrangement du regard. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il avait délaissé ses mathématiques pour entreprendre une nouvelle découverte du visage si expressif du blond. Il ne savait plus non plus depuis combien de temps il ressentait ce genre de sentiments, de sensations quand il voyait ce même blond en train de sourire, de froncer des sourires, de lui jeter des petits regards malicieux. Non, il ne savait plus rien, mais était-ce vraiment important ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tu ne savais rien me cacher ? Demande soudainement le petit blond d'une voix neutre tout en tapotant sur les touches de son objet électronique pour combler le silence persistant dans la chambre.

- Non, mais je devine bien que mes yeux parlent beaucoup.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point… Ils sont horriblement trop bavards ! Alors… Commence le nain en poussant sa sucette avec sa langue du côté droite de sa bouche après avoir éteint son ordinateur pour faire face à son meilleur ami. Vas-y, explique-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Je t'écoute.

- Je t'aime.

Simple, direct et sincère. Ruki adore quand son meilleur ami lui parle comme cela, mais à présent, il ne sait pas quoi rétorquer. D'habitude, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la parole quand Reita venait de lui avouer ses sentiments et que son regard perçant le fixait d'une intensité immesurable. Embarrassé et confus par cette déclaration, le plus petit retire la sucrerie de sa bouche et abandonne son regard dans le vide.

- Je n'attends aucune réponse de toi, car ta présence me suffit amplement, mais je voulais seulement que tu le saches. Tu me plais et je pense que… Non, je suis certain, que mes sentiments sont sincères envers toi. Je t'aime, Ruki. Déclare le décoloré à l'adresse d'un petit blond qui avait relevé aussitôt sa tête lors de la déclaration de son meilleur ami.

- Alors… On arrête tout « ça » ? Demande Ruki alors qu'il venait d'avaler douloureusement sa salive lorsque le regard perçant du décoloré se déposait une seconde fois sur son visage faussement angélique avant d'hocher positivement de la tête.

Un silence de mort engloutit la pièce alors que chacun essaye de se concentrer sur une activité différente pour les empêcher de faire marche arrière, de revenir sur leur parole, leur décision. Est-ce réellement la meilleure solution pour éviter qu'ils s'enchaînent trop sincèrement dans l'amour ? Alors que Reita refait face à sa feuille remplie de formules mathématiques, le plus petit se lève lentement du matelas et hésite un instant avant de s'approcher du dos recroquevillé de son meilleur ami, où il dépose sa main tremblante d'anxiété. Subitement, Reita arrête de réciter la théorie pour profiter de la chaleur dégagée par le geste de Ruki, mais décide de ne pas lui faire face, par peur de regrette sa décision. Ne le voyant toujours pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, Ruki soupire de tristesse et se penche délicatement vers l'oreille du décoloré, laissant son souffle chaud cogner, le temps de quelques secondes, contre la nuque de celui-ci, se rendant compte que Reita ne peut retenir un frémissement.

- Je suis désolé, mais… laisse-moi du temps. Rien qu'un peu de temps pour réfléchir à mes sentiments et aux tiens. Je ne veux pas prendre une décision qui pourrait nous faire souffrir parce que… tu restes… la personne la plus importante pour moi. Souffle-t-il dans un murmure incontrôlé presque nerveux qui résonne dans la tête du décoloré.

Se détachant du corps de Reita, le petit blond se dirige vers la sortie, tire sur la poignée et s'enfuit, perdu dans ses pensées tandis que le décoloré a posé ses mains sur son visage, le crayon, autrefois entre ses doigts, roulant sur le bureau.

- Je ne fais que ça : Attendre. Soupire-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il se dégage de la noirceur de ses mains pour s'attaquer une nouvelle fois plus sérieusement à son cours de mathématiques.

Dimanche, dernier jour de repos pour les étudiants. Alors que certains se précipitent dehors pour profiter pleinement du centre-ville et de cette ambiance qu'il ne pourront plus ressentir une fois que la semaine recommencera, d'autres se voient obliger de rester dans les dortoirs pour travailler sur les leçons qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine d'étudier ou parce qu'ils sont forcés de rester à écouter un nain blond en train d'expliquer diverses théories très intéressantes sur l'art contemporain.

Uruha, qui d'habitude aimait par-dessus tout écouter les gens lui parler d'art, était pour la première fois de sa vie, en train de se demander ce qu'il faisait là, à côté d'un nain excité comme une puce faisant face à une pile gigantesque d'ouvrages concernant : « Le nu ». Certes, il n'était pas en avance concernant le travail qu'ils devaient rendre pour la fin de la semaine prochaine, mais le châtain avait tout autre chose dans sa tête, quelque chose de facilement plus coquin. Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder vers le jeune homme qui occupait sa vie depuis quelques semaines et qui, en plus, venait de lui arracher sa virginité. Alors, c'était avec une attention médiocre qui s'amusait à tourner les pays du bouquin à la recherche d'informations satisfaisantes aux yeux de son ancien fantasme tandis que celui-ci était véritablement concentré sur le texte qui défilait devant ses yeux tout en cliquant plusieurs fois sur la souris qu'il tenait en main.

Soudainement, un bâillement faiblement camouflé atteint ses oreilles et d'un coup d'œil, il tombe sur le regard gêné d'Uruha qui n'avait pas réussi à contrôler cet automatisme.

- Nuit agitée ? Demande-t-il curieusement au châtain alors que celui-ci détourne vivement le regard, ne faisant qu'accentuer la curiosité du petit blond qui venait de délaisser ses recherches pour se concentrer sur le visage cramoisi de son camarade.

- Euh… On peut dire ça comme ça, oui… Répond Uruha d'une voix légèrement tremblante, voulant éviter de parler de cet événement si spécial dans sa vie, mais surtout avec lui, Ruki, le mec qui le faisait complètement vibrer il y a encore quelques mois.

- Uruha avec un mec… ? Je vois qu'on a plus de points en commun qu'il n'y parait, alors. Réagit Ruki d'une voix joyeuse, content d'avoir trouvé une personne qui partageait la même opinion concernant le corps d'un homme. Et c'est quelqu'un du bahut ? Questionne-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

- Je… Je ne veux pas trop en parler, c'est gênant…

- Je mise tout sur Aoi.

- …

- Bingo ! S'exclame le petit blond tandis que le châtain essaye de se cacher sous la table, mais sans grand succès puisque Ruki le rejoint aussi vite.

Se remettant de ses émotions, Ruki lui tend la main et Uruha remonte de sous sa cachette pour s'asseoir normalement sur sa chaise. S'assurant que le petit blond ne le charrie pas de trop sur le sujet, il est rassuré quand il le voit se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur les explications offertes par Internet. Mais quelque chose cloche. Personne ne le sait, mais Ruki ne se sent pas bien. Il aimerait tant se confier, avoir des conseils, mais sa fierté le dévore de l'intérieur. D'habitude, il se contentait de tout raconter à son meilleur ami, mais il se mit à penser que ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de se plaindre de Reita au concerné lui-même. Non, il voulait à tout prix éviter au décoloré de s'inquiéter. Au final, Ruki se devait de tourner les réponses nécessaires par lui-même et de ce fait, évite à son meilleur ami de souffrir encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il le voyait tous les jours, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu, jamais rien cru. Et pourtant, tout le monde les comparait à des frères siamois. Des frères siamois qui couchaient ensemble. D'un coup, ça sonne moins bien.

- Ruki ? Tu vas bien ?

Cette question le sort de ses pensées et il est surpris de découvrir le châtain à ses côtés, une moue inquiète collée au visage. Ruki tente un sourire pour le rassurer et continuer ses recherches, mais bizarrement, il n'y arrive pas. Alors, il se contente de regarder longuement Uruha sans sourciller, attisant encore plus d'inquiétude de la part de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le châtain ne peut s'empêcher de déposer rapidement sa main sur le front tiède du petit blond, ce qui le surprend, mais il pousse un long soupire et déclare que celui-ci n'a pas de fièvre. Toujours dans ses pensées, Ruki baisse les yeux et réfléchit avant de se jeter à l'eau.

- Reita m'aime.

Déclaration qui semble si normale dans la tête d'Uruha, mais tellement compliquée dans celle du destinataire.

- Mais… Reita sort avec toi alors, c'est normal qu'il t'aime, non ?

- Non.

Ouïlle. Là, en effet, ça devient complexe dans la tête du châtain qui met un long moment avant de lâcher le visage froid de Ruki. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'ordinateur, Ruki pousse un soupire et l'éteint, se disant qu'il était préférable de remettre leur travail au lendemain puis, il se met à frotter délicatement son visage, signe de fatigue, et laisse ses doigts caresser la couverture ancienne d'un livre abandonné.

- Reita et moi… On n'a jamais été réellement ensemble, en fait.

- Mais… Mais je vous ai vu en train de… de…

- De s'envoyer en l'air, c'est vrai. Et c'est justement là que ça se corse. Déclare le petit blond sous le regard perdu du châtain qui décide d'adopter une position plus confortable sur la chaise. En fait, j'ai toujours entretenu une relation ambiguë avec Reita, mais ça n'avait jamais été plus loin que des câlins et quelques chastes baisers. Un jour, j'ai dérapé et… je me suis carrément jeté sur lui !

Uruha n'avait même pas besoin de s'imaginer la scène. Il avait bien vu qui tenait le pantalon de qui dans la relation qu'entretenait Ruki et Reita, et il était clair qu'avec le tempérament du petit blond, Reita n'avait pas grand chose à dire.

- Et puis, on a recommencé plusieurs fois, à un point tel qu'on n'arrivait plus à se voir sans se toucher, s'embrasser, s'échanger des regards lourds de sous-entendus… Bref, c'est devenu presque fusionnel comme relation. Le problème, c'est que je n'avais pas prévu qu'il tombe amoureux de moi puisque nous étions toujours meilleurs amis et que pour moi, il n'y avait pas d'amour.

- Ah… En effet, c'est délicat. Mais en parlant d'amour, pourquoi tu sors avec Kaori ?

- Sortais. Je l'ai quittée hier et je suis sorti avec elle parce que j'avais peur…

- Peur de quoi, Ruki ?

Un silence. Un de plus. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient sans tabou, sans pose, sans question sans réponse. Ils semblaient « amis » ? Et pourtant, Ruki n'arrivait plus à terminer sa phrase. Oui, il avait et a toujours peur. Il est terrorisé qu'on touche à son meilleur ami, qu'on lui mène la vie dure, car sous sa carapace de mec froid et solitaire, c'est quelqu'un de très sensible et de facilement manipulable.

- Le jour de la rentrée des classes, Kaori m'a vu en train d'embrasser Reita et… elle m'a demandée pour sortir avec elle quelques heures plus tard, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Du coup, j'ai bien compris qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose : Que je lui dise non pour détruire ma réputation.

- Et Reita est au courant de cette histoire ?

- Non ! Je… Je n'ai pas voulu l'inquiéter, le blesser ou même lui faire peur. Ce sont mes affaires, pas les siennes.

- Mais tu te rends compte que tu t'empêches d'aimer Reita à cause d'une pauvre fille qui te manipule, toi, pas Reita ? Tu ne peux pas continuer de te cacher, Ruki. Lève la tête et assume tes sentiments !

C'était aussi la première fois que Ruki voyait le châtain s'énerver. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le tenait tant à cœur que le blond avoue toute la vérité à son meilleur ami ? Pourquoi le foudroyait-il du regard pour l'inciter à quitter la bibliothèque et à courir dans sa chambre pour y trouver Reita ?

- Ne gâche pas ce qui te rend heureux et protège-le. C'est ça l'amour, non ? Demande soudainement Uruha après un long silence qui les avait plongé dans un moment de répit, de confusion aussi.

- Mais je ne… je ne suis pas amoureux ! S'exclame violemment Ruki alors qu'il s'est levé pour faire les cents pas dans la bibliothèque sous le regard étonné, mais peu convaincu d'Uruha. Même un aveugle pouvait voir que le petit blond aimait son meilleur ami.

- C'est quoi le problème ? T'as pas les couilles d'assumer que t'aimes un mec, Ruki ? Franchement, ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où tu verras Reita se caser avec un gars qui, lui, aura accepté de vivre sa relation au grand jour, qui se souciera de son bonheur et pas du regard des autres ! Crie Uruha alors que Ruki le toise méchamment au fil de ses paroles criardes de vérité, de choses qui pourraient très bien se réaliser.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que t'en connais toi, hein ?

- Parce que je suis comme toi !

La voix rauque d'Uruha résonnait dans toute la pièce alors que Ruki essaye de reprendre une respiration normale. « Comme lui ? » Ruki ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Que voulait dire Uruha ?

- Moi-même, j'ai peur de ce que les gens pourraient dire sur mon couple alors, je le tue à petit feu. Aoi ne me le dit pas, mais je sais qu'il est malheureux de devoir se cacher, d'attendre que le couvre-feu soit annoncé pour pouvoir me rejoindre. Alors oui, je sais ce que tu ressens et c'est pour ça que je te dis que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Putain Ruki, t'as un mec qui t'aime ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ? S'exclame Uruha en se pointant devant le petit blond qui, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées et entre le fait de rejoindre son meilleur ami ou de nier comme il le faisait si bien depuis autant de temps.

Un dernier regard vers le châtain et Ruki comprend qu'il n'a plus le droit à l'erreur alors, il se met à courir le plus vite possible, bouscule quelques élèves qui se rendaient à la cafétéria pour le goûter, tourne à droit et enjambe à toute allure les escaliers du troisième étage pour atteindre le couloir qu'il redoute tant depuis plusieurs jours. Arrivé en haut, il s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle et dépose sa main sur son front, histoire de préparer mentalement une déclaration pour son meilleur ami, mais rien ne vient. Affolé, il jette un dernier regard devant lui, voulant faire demi-tour, mais subitement, le visage énerver d'Uruha refait surface. Alors, d'un soupire et les poings fermés, Ruki marche lentement, caressant de ses converses grises le tapis bleu marine du couloir. Prostré devant sa porte, il tente vainement de toussoter et de remettre quelques mèches de sa chevelure en place et après avoir pris la poignée dans sa main, il la tourne vivement avant de tomber sur le corps dénudé de son meilleur ami. Reita, lui, continue de frotter machinalement ses cheveux mouillés avec son essuie, le jeans déboutonné, laissant son boxer noir à la vue de tous et son torse dépourvu de tee-shirt pour ne pas le mouillé en séchant sa chevelure. Doucement, il relève les yeux et tombe sur un petit blond complètement obnubilé par son sex-appeal.

- Ruki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devais pas travailler avec Uruha à la bibliothèque ? Lui demande-t-il tout en jetant l'essuie sur son lit avant de passer un coup de main dans ses cheveux, voulant les coiffer en arrière.

- Euh… Si, mais je… fin, tu vois… Non, mais tu m'expliques pourquoi tu te promènes comme ça ? S'exclame Ruki en pointant le pantalon ouvert de son meilleur ami, retardant et oubliant presque le pourquoi de sa venue sous le regard interloqué de Reita.

- Bah… Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi tôt et dans la logique des choses, on ne se douche pas tout habillé. Répond-t-il naturellement avant de se diriger vers son armoire à la recherche d'un tee-shirt qui ne fera plus bégayer son petit blond. Quoi que… Ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Alors que Reita laisse son visage vagabonder à l'intérieur de son armoire et qu'il ponctue sa recherche ave des « Mais où est-ce qu'il est là ? », Ruki essaye vainement de faire ralentir la cadence de ses battements de cœur, tout en cherchant les mots justes pour répondre à la déclaration de son meilleur ami, mais il avait l'impression que tous les mots du monde n'étaient pas suffisants pour déclarer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être. Et puis, le romantisme et lui, c'était comme l'autorité et les voyous, ça ne s'aimait pas. De son côté, Reita remarque bien que quelque chose cloche dans l'attitude de son meilleur ami, mais depuis la veille, il évitait de s'approcher de lui, au risque de vouloir le toucher, l'embrasser, ce qui était devenu interdit entre eux. Dés lors, il ne s'attendit pas à sentir un corps chaud se coller contre le sien accompagné d'une respiration rapide qui lui chauffa le cou. Un baiser chaste puis, un second sur sa nuque. Bizarrement, il se sent bien alors, il laisse les mains du plus petit caresser ses épaules pour descendre jusqu'à ses mains qu'il avait posées sur une planche de son armoire.

- Je te conseille de mettre ton débardeur noir avec ton sweat à capuche bleu marine… Tu te souviens ? Celui que tu as porté le jour où on s'est embrassé pour la première fois… Souffle la voix rauque et chaude de Ruki au creux de l'oreille de Reita qui ne peut retenir un frisson de parcourir son corps alors que les mains de Ruki guident les siennes vers les dits vêtements tout en collant de plus en plus son corps contre le sien.

- A quoi tu… joues ? Réussit à articuler le décoloré alors que la bouche pulpeuse de Ruki se fait de plus en plus dangereuse en appliquant divers baisers sur les épaules dénudés de son meilleur ami.

- Je joue au jeu de l'amour.

Simple réponse, mais qui suffit à Reita pour qu'il se retrouve et qu'il prenne le visage angélique du blond dans ses miens tout en l'approchant pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Une série de baisers débutent entre les deux garçons. Tantôt plus timides, tantôt plus fougueux alors que leurs mains s'aventurent sur leurs corps. D'ailleurs, celui de Ruki n'attend pas plus longtemps pour tomber mollement sur le lit du décoloré, celui-ci au-dessus de lui ne s'arrêtant pas de le dévorer comme si c'était leur première fois. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se détachent l'une de l'autre, mais la main de Ruki reste sur la nuque du décoloré et celle de Reita maintient son emplacement sous la chemise de Ruki, contre sa hanche. Se regardant tous les deux dans les yeux, c'est avec un sourire sincère que le petit blond approche ses lèvres des oreilles de son meilleur ami pour lui confesser ses sentiments.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Déclare-t-il sous les yeux pétillants de Reita qui ne retient pas un sourire joyeux de se dessiner sur ses fines lèvres.

- Alors… ?

- Alors… Soyons heureux, d'accord ?

Question. Non, une affirmation vite suivie d'un nouveau baiser et d'un rire enfantin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Tout qu'on de fait, je pense que la fiction aura un chapitre en plus, car je n'ai pas réussi à tout écrire dans celui-ci. Hum... Ca m'énerve d'avoir la fin d'une histoire en tête, mais de ne pas pouvoir l'écrire parce qu'on a la flemme de le faire et mal à l'épaule. Et oui, rester pencher avec le dos courbé et tapoter sur les touches d'un ordinateur, c'est dangereux ! La preuve, j'ai une petite douleur qui me lance et au final, j'écris n'importe quoi pour terminer rapidement. Néanmoins, j'ai pris un petit plaisir à écrire cette suite pour situer l'espace et le temps des derniers chapitres. Je m'excuse d'avoir s'il y a des fautes, j'ai -encore- la flemme de vérifier. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«He wants his beloved to be happy »_

Deux commères. Deux personnes nouvellement appelés « amis ». Ainsi étaient le châtain et le blond qui se trouvaient seulement à quelques mètres de l'entrée du parc de l'école où ils avaient rendez-vous avec deux de leurs amis.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont accepter ? Pas que je n'ai pas envie de jouer le jeu, mais je me suis fait un brushing pour l'occasion et je n'ai nullement l'humeur d'être décoiffé…

- Non, mais je rêve ? Mouille-toi un peu à la place de penser à ta crinière. D'ailleurs, tu as une mèche rebelle là…

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Calme-toi, je rigolais ! Non, mais quel stressé de la vie, celui-là.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le stressé de la vie ?

- Non et à vrai dire, j'ai un autre petit cul à fouetter aujourd'hui alors, tu lui diras de prendre rendez-vous un autre jour, d'accord ?

Une harmonie, deux amis qui s'aiment à s'étouffer tellement cette relation est fusionnelle… Ou pas.

Il était vrai que depuis la semaine passée, Uruha et Ruki semblaient être plus proches voire inséparables. Lorsqu'on en croisait un, on pouvait être certain de voir le second un peu plus loin dans le périmètre. Au plus grand désespoir d'Aoi qui préférait s'arracher les cheveux à la place de demander à Uruha des explications concernant sa soudaine proximité avec son ancien fantasme. Même chose avec Reita, mais bizarrement, Ruki réussissait toujours à le réconforter dans une étreinte bien à lui et ainsi, le diablotin évitait une crise de sa « future épouse » quand il rentrait trop tard du boulot. Et oui, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer le niveau de concentration de Ruki lorsqu'il se jetait corps et âme dans un travail comme celui qu'était le nu. Uruha et lui étaient presque arrivés au terme de leur collaboration, mais l'exposé était dans moins de deux semaines et ils n'avaient toujours pas commencés le côté pratique de la chose. Evidemment qu'ils avaient une idée en tête, c'était la raison de leurs inquiétudes aujourd'hui même, mais ils ne savaient pas comment parler du vif du sujet aux concernés sans se brûler les doigts. Alors, ils s'étaient convenus de réunir les deux apôtres au même endroit, à la même heure, dans le but d'annoncer la « Bonne-Nouvelle » à ceux-ci. Au moins, ils étaient certains de ne pas pouvoir flancher devant l'autre par fierté. Donc, c'est ainsi qu'Uruha et Ruki décidèrent de se rejoindre derrière le bâtiment de l'école qui menait à un joli parc entouré d'arbres où les étudiants aimaient s'y rendre pour étudier, flâner ou passer leur temps avec leurs amis, pour mettre leur plan en œuvre. Néanmoins, un des deux garçons avait vraiment la chocotte de faire face à la situation.

- … Uruha, mais puisque je te dis qu'Aoi n'est pas à ça près. Je suis certain qu'il va accepter ta demande avec le sourire jusqu'aux lèvres, déclara le plus petit des deux en évitant de montrer qu'il commençait à en avoir marre.

- Oui, mais c'est…

- C'est complètement fou, je sais, mais dis-toi que ça renforcera votre relation de partager un tel moment. Après tout, j'ai lu sur « Gogolle » que « **L'amour en art, comme l'amour entre deux êtres, est exigeant en ce sens qu'il ne peut se reposer sur rien d'autre que sur la qualité de présence et d'attention à l'autre, au cœur de l'instant et dans la plus grande vulnérabilité **». Récita-t-il devant le regard estomaqué du châtain d'une voix poétique et avec les yeux fermés.

- Me semblait bien que tu n'étais pas capable de pondre une phrase aussi magnifique avec ta simple culture générale qui se limite à « Caca, pipi, prout, cul ».

- Uruha ! Mes oreilles chastes ! Surveille ton langage, voyons. J't'assure qu'un jour, je te prouverai que ma « simple culture générale » est efficace. L'informa-t-il avec un sourire pervers tout en ouvrant violemment les paupières pour faire face à la mine déconfite d'Uruha.

- Euh… Non, sans façon.

Ils se regardent un long moment dans les yeux puis… Un rire s'échappa de la bouche d'un garçon suivi bien vite d'un autre. C'est ça qu'ils aimaient chez l'autre. Cette franchise, ce côté coquin dans les paroles de l'interlocuteur et cette complicité qui existait dans leurs yeux. Ca ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se côtoyaient réellement comme ami, mais en peu de temps, ils avaient réussi à créer une relation indestructible. Et au plus grand bonheur du grand, Ruki était parfaitement bien intégré dans le groupe et même auprès de Kai qui restait toujours le meilleur ami d'Uruha en dépit de sa nouvelle affection envers le petit blond. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas rare que le couple de blondinets les rejoigne pour manger ensemble à midi. Alors, quand Ruki avait proposé sa merveilleuse idée à Uruha pour finaliser leur travail de fin d'année, tous les amis du châtain avaient adorés la proposition et Uruha devait avouer qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux, mais sur le coup, il n'avait pas pensé que la demande allait être très embarrassante. Surtout qu'il avait beau filé le parfait amour avec son petit ami, ce n'était pas une raison pour que celui-ci accepte sans broncher. Du point de vue du châtain, la demande de Ruki envers son amant semblait plus facile, car ils étaient tous les deux connectés à un fil invisible, mais très résistant qui les conduisait sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui avait toujours impressionné Uruha.

- Uruha ? Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda une voix grave qui le réveilla de son semi sommeil. Il détourna vite ses yeux de la vitre où il pouvait apercevoir Reita et Aoi assit dans l'herbe pour les reposer sur son ami qui le toisait impatiemment.

- Let's go. I'm ready ! S'exclama Uruha sous le regard épaté, mais ravi du petit blond qui le suivit dans son trip et dans son trajet dans l'herbe pour rejoindre les deux jeunes hommes.

- Tiens, des revenants ! Aoi avait fini par croire qu'Uruha nous avait posé un lapin… Ca sent le vécu, d'ailleurs ! Déclara Reita à l'adresse des deux garçons qui prirent place devant eux tandis qu'Aoi se gratta l'arrière de la nuque en signe de nervosité.

- Bonne déduction mon Reitson ! C'était le jour de la Saint-Valentin si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, n'est-ce pas Uruha ?

- Hé ? Mais je n'étais en retard que d'une heure et demie ! Et puis, je me suis rattrapé après, non ? Aoi, tu ne dis rien, ça ne va pas ?

- Je pense que ton prince charmant est écrasé par l'embarras, mais pas grave. Il a l'habitude maintenant, non ?

- Oui… Malheureusement, souffla le concerné avant de cacher son visage dans ses deux mains alors que Reita et son amant se jetèrent un petit regard tendre.

- A part ça, c'est quoi cette « surprise mégagénialissime ? » Demanda Aoi en essayant de retrouver une couleur de peau normale, mais sans grand succès quand il croisa le regard lourd de sous-entendus de Ruki.

Mais bizarrement, après la demande d'Aoi, il eut un blanc. Surpris, Reita lança un coup d'œil dans la direction de son amant, mais celui-ci l'évita pour poser le sien sur le châtain qui semblait vouloir cacher sa gêne devant le regard interrogateur de son petit ami. Devenant de plus en plus inquiet, Aoi décida de limiter la distance entre lui et le châtain et posa son bras gauche autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de lui et lui souffler au creux de l'oreille une question.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as un problème, des ennuis ? Mmh ? Demanda Aoi en laissant le bout de son nez tracer des dessins contre la joue rougie d'Uruha. Celui-ci osa relever son visage et fit face à son amant avant de lui avouer sa proposition dans un murmure.

- Jevoudraisquetusoismonmodèle.

- Hum ? Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu viens de me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais… ?

- Sois mon modèle pour mon travail en art, s'il te plait.

- Oh ? Oui, avec plaisir… C'est ça qui te tracassait ? Questionna le brun alors que le châtain ne semblait pas encore content de sa demande alors, il prit une grande respiration et leva son regard dans le ciel bleu avant d'ouvrir une nouvelle fois la bouche.

- Je voudrais que tu poses nu pour moi.

- Hé ?

A ce moment-là, Aoi perdit connaissance. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou s'il devait plutôt engueuler Ruki pour avoir perverti son amant. Quoi que… l'Art n'est pas une perversion, mais le brun savait pertinemment bien que c'était Ruki qui avait proposé ce thème au professeur et cela, sans consulter l'avis du châtain. D'ailleurs, celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui en se rendant compte que Ruki attendait lui aussi la réponse de son amant. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, Reita acquiesça à la demande de son amant sans être le moins du monde gêné et celui-ci lui offrit une grand sourire avant de le remercier d'une caresse de son index sur le dos de sa main. Car malgré les apparences, ce couple, contrairement à celui d'Aoi et d'Uruha, préservait leur moment d'intimité ou de tendresse aux yeux des autres. Alors, il était rare de voir Reita et Ruki s'embrasser en dehors de leur chambre ou lorsqu'ils étaient accompagnés. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Donc, Aoi reprit constance et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se racler la gorge et de constater que les trois garçons le fixaient.

- Bah… Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre. J'veux dire que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de me balader à poil durant plusieurs heures pour qu'on dessine les traits et les détails de mon corps, mais puisque c'est toi, je pense que ça devrait être faisable, non ?

- Vraiment ? Oh ! Merci Aoi ! Je te promets que je te rendrai l'ascenseur ! S'écria le châtain avant de se jeter au cou de son amant pour le serrer dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres pour les deux garçons.

- Et donc, on commence quand ? Questionna le brun après avoir évité l'étouffement grâce à l'aide de Ruki qui rappela à Uruha qu'il serrait peut-être un peu trop son mec.

- Hum… Etant donné qu'on doit rendre les travaux dans deux semaines, je pense qu'on pourrait commencer à partir de demain, non ? Informa Uruha tout en regardant Ruki qui se mit à réfléchir à la programmation pour leur travail lui aussi.

- En effet. Si on ne veut pas arriver le jour de la remise des travaux avec un tableau incomplet, nous ne devons pas perdre trop de temps. Surtout qu'on n'a pas choisi la manière de faire la plus facile et rapide… S'exprima le plus petit en arrachant une brindille d'herbe pour la déposer sur le haut de ses lèvres pour ensuite, la pincer entre son nez et le haut de sa lèvre supérieure.

- C'est-à-dire ? Vous utilisez une méthode différente comme le fusain, les pastels,… qui prend plus de temps ou… ?

- Oh non, du tout. C'est plus au niveau de la réalisation du dessin. Je vais vous expliquez, ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux globuleux, s'il vous plait !

De suite, Reita et Aoi s'échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent en même temps de la tête pour se concentrer une seconde fois sur Ruki qui sortit de son sac en bandoulière, un feuille de dessin avec le croquis d'une femme aux longs cheveux qui descendaient sûrement le long de son dos. Elle semblait représenter une occidentale et ses airs étaient détendus alors qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle nous fixait intensément. Au niveau de ses hanches, on pouvait apercevoir une fissure dans le dessin comme les dents d'une bulle dans les bandes dessinées lorsqu'une personne exprimait une émotion forte comme de la colère, et à cet endroit-là, on ne voyait pas un sexe féminin, mais le membre d'un homme.

S'étant un peu plus rapproché du dessin en se penchant vers l'avant pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas, Aoi resta bouché bée devant le contraste entre la douceur du visage de la femme et la puissance du bas de son corps qui faisait appel aux attributs de l'homme. En plus, quelle précision ! Aucun détail n'était laissé au hasard.

- Oh… Pas mal, Ru-chan ! Tu ne me l'avais pas montré celui-là, déclara Reita d'une voix un peu boudeuse, mais qui au fond ne l'était pas réellement puisqu'il lança ensuite un regard amusé à son amant alors que celui-ci lui envoya un baiser de sa main gauche.

- Merci beaucoup. Je me suis amusé à jouer avec le corps de l'homme et de la femme pour passer mon temps en étude quand ce cher Uruha a vu mon dessin et qu'il a décidé qu'on allait s'inspirer de ce modèle pour notre travail en Art. Au début, on a rencontré quelques problèmes pour savoir quel modèle allait représenter la partir du corps au-dessus de la ceinture et celui-ci qui serait celle en dessous. Mais au final, on a réussi à se mettre d'accord alors, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Uruha ?

- Oui ! Alors… Commença le châtain avant de pointer son doigt sur le dessin de Ruki pour retracer tout le contour du corps de la femme. J'ai pensé qu'Aoi serait parfait dans la partie du dessus parce qu'il dégage beaucoup de sensualité, de douceur dans son allure et que…

- Que ? Je ressemble à une meuf ? Déclara Aoi avec une once de sarcasme dans sa voix.

- Non, détrompe-toi ! C'est juste que… je… je ne serai pas capable de dessiner ta… enfin, tu vois quoi…

- Ah ! S'exclama Aoi avant de prendre une légère couleur cramoisie identique à celle de son amant. Je comprends mieux, désolé.

- Pas de soucis. Je me doutais bien que tu aurais cette réaction, mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter qu'au devant d'un dessin, il faut aussi voir l'intérieur. Donc, je disais Reita avait été choisi pour le bas du corps parce que Ruki se sentait d'humeur à dévorer cette partie du regard et parce que tu représentes le côté puissant, dur à cuir et défendu voire interdit à voir. Hum… Je ne sais pas trop si je m'exprime convenablement, s'inquiéta Uruha tout en se triturant les doigts et les lèvres.

- En fait, l'image extérieure que je donne de moi est comme celle d'un lion et celle d'Aoi est plus comme celle de la gazelle, non ?

- Voilà… Oui, c'est complètement ça ! S'exclama Uruha avec les yeux pétillants tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Ruki qui hocha de la tête après avoir rangé son matos dans son sac.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Aoi la gazelle et je n'attends qu'une chose : me faire bouffer par le lion Reita. Charmant…

Le reste du groupe éclata de rire devant la moue dérangée d'Aoi, mais celui-ci étira ses lèvres d'un fin sourire avant de rire aussi. Au final, ce n'était pas si compliqué de demander l'autorisation aux apôtres. Maintenant, c'était de faire transmettre la « Bonne-Nouvelle » dans tout le pays qui allait être difficile. Ruki allait-il résister à la tentation de ne pas faire qu'une bouchée de son modèle ? Et Uruha, saura-t-il faire abstraction de sa timidité pour dessiner tout le corps de son amant ?

Dans le bâtiment de l'école et plus précisément au cours de cuisine, deux garçons étaient en train de s'affairer à préparer des petits plats exigés par le professeur du club. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient cuisiner un menu digne d'une cérémonie de mariage. Par chance, le maître de cérémonie avait bien voulu éviter aux deux étudiants de s'engager dans l'entrée et le plat principal, mais il avait bien précisé sur le fait qu'il ordonnait qu'un gâteau soit là avant la fin de la journée. Alors, les deux petites souris s'étaient entraînées toute la nuit pour être au point pour leur examen final qui comptait pour leur entrée dans l'université de leur choix, mais c'était sans compter sur la fatigue qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

Soufflant de lassitude et d'épuisement, Nao déposa son plat contenant sa crème fouettée et s'appuya contre le bord du comptoir avant de fermer les yeux pour calmer sa nervosité. A ses côtés, il pouvait entendre le bruit du fouet alors que Kai n'avait pas encore pris la moindre pause depuis le début de la journée. Justement pour leur permettre de se donner à fond dans leur préparation à cet examen, les deux jeunes avaient été suspendus des cours de la journée, mais malgré ça, Nao n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'arriverait jamais à terminer ce foutu gâteau. C'était la première fois qu'il devait s'attaquer à un tel niveau de la compétition et il ne voulait pas pénaliser son ami à cause de sa négligence. Car étant dans le même lycée, Kai et lui représentaient l'établissement à eux deux.

- Nao ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Une voix douce résonna près de son oreille et un souffle chaud caressa ses joues. Il souleva les paupières et se retrouva en face du visage inquiet de son ami. Celui-ci approcha sa main parsemée de farine vers le front du brun, mais il ne l'empêcha pas de déposer la paume de sa main contre son front. Au contraire, depuis quelques temps, il recherchait sans cesse le contact de ce jeune homme contre lui. Des fois, il se surprenait même pas à penser que les lèvres de Kai avaient l'air douces. Ces fois-là, il aimait se perdre dans ses rêveries et dans ses envies de tirer violemment sur le col de la chemise blanche de son ami pour ensuite, approcher lentement ses lèvres de celles de Kai pour les embrasser, les goûter et en faire ce qu'il veut. Malheureusement, il était toujours dérangé quand il pensait à ça, comme s'il était constamment surveillé pour l'empêcher de se livrer à un plaisir défendu. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent parce que personne ne viendrait les déranger alors…

- Nao ? Je n'aime pas quand tu ne me parles pas ! Dis quelque ch-

Désolé foutue conscience. Nao venait de déposer ses mains sur le col de la chemise de Kai pour le tirer violemment vers lui et approcher son corps contre le sien. Suivant le mouvement, ses lèvres voyagèrent jusqu'à la bouche tant désirée de son ami et celles-ci se s'écrasèrent sur celles de Kai. Ne s'attendant pas à ressentir le toucher de la bouche de Nao, Kai sembla premièrement perdu, mais il reprit vite le cours de ses pensées quand il sentit la langue taquine de son « ami » caresser ses lèvres. Les plaquant contre le comptoir du plan de travail, Kai bloqua dans un mouvement de bassin le corps de Nao et prit son visage dans ses mains pour le sentir un peu plus impliqué dans ce baiser. Rapidement, Kai entrouvrit la bouche et laissa sa langue jouer avec celle de Nao dans un baiser qui devint aussi vite langoureux. Nao pivota la tête de quelques degrés et plaça sa main dans le bas du dos de Kai pour faire entrechoquer une seconde fois leur corps et une plainte s'extirpa de la bouche du brun, mais qui fut vite camouflée par la prise de ses lèvres avec celles de Nao. Ainsi, ils scellèrent le début d'une nouvelle aventure…


	10. Chapter 10

**Auteur :** kyu - Mataishi  
**Titre :** Every cloud has a silver lining  
**Base :** the GazettE  
**Pairing :** Uruha x Ruki …  
**Genre :** Yaoi  
**Thèmes exploités : Lycée, amour, homosexualité, amitié, …**  
**Disclaimer :** Les protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire en elle-même m'appartient de droit.  
**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais, il a un train de retard, mais que voulez-vous, les fictions de lycées, ça ne m'attire plus spécialement. Néanmoins, quand j'entame une chose, j'aime la terminer. Donc, chapitre mettant en scène deux amours différents, mais qui partage la même torture.

A part ça, il n'y aura plus qu'un épilogue à rédiger et puis, je vous dirai « au revoir » pour essayer de terminer « Love in the Library » et ainsi, reprendre mes autres occupations hors Reituki.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

**Every cloud has a silver lining**

_«__His most unforgettable moment »  
_

Plus qu'une seule semaine. C'était le temps exact qu'il restait avant la date de clôture pour rendre les travaux en Art. Et ça se voyait… et ça se sentait. Qui oserait dire qu'une fine odeur de transpiration et de peinture régnait en maître dans le local réservé pour les élèves se réunissant pour parfaire, mais surtout pour terminer, leur travail ?

Depuis plusieurs jours, Ruki avait adopté une nouvelle coiffure. Le lien avec son projet de fin d'année ? Simple comme bonjour. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il en venait à regretter son ancienne coupe de cheveux qui lui permettait d'enrouler des crayons dans ses bouclettes avec une facilité déconcertante. Dés son premier jour au lycée, il avait chopé cette sale manie de fourrer des crayons dans ses beaux cheveux bouclés. D'ailleurs, c'était un des meilleurs signes distinctifs pour repérer si le blond était anxieux ou pas. Néanmoins, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'officialiser sa relation avec Reita, il lui avait promis d'arrêter de se ronger les ongles, de faire vibrer son genou contre le banc, d'oublier cette stupide paire de lunettes en cul de bouchon qu'il portait lors des « grandes occasions », de jeter ce torchon qui lui servait de pull quand il avait la flemme de s'habiller, mais surtout… d'arrêter de détruire sa « ô-combien magnifique » chevelure en la maltraitant avec des tourniquets dans tous les sens. Et puis, combien de fois Reita avait-il dû se coller à la corvée de défaire un crayon qui était resté coincé dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami ? Et la baffe qui se ramassait après avoir tiré trop fort dans les boucles de Ruki, on n'y pensait pas à ça, hein ? Injustice envers les décolorés. Tout cela pour dire que le petit blond s'était un peu fait couper les cheveux et qu'il avait demandé un brushing au coiffeur.

Alors que Ruki était concentré sur une feuille de dessin complètement vierge, ne comportant que son nom, prénom et sa classe, il ne vit pas une silhouette familière se diriger droit vers lui. Celle-ci fit un tendre sourire quand elle remarqua que l'artiste était toujours penché sur la feuille, toujours la même position, à moitié recroquevillé sur le banc, le bras soutenant sa lourde tête jonchée d'idées incompréhensibles et indevinables. S'approchant doucement, cette voix familière laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'elle vit que le petit diablotin semblait faire une sieste à la place d'user la mine de son crayon. A son avis, le blondinet devait s'être endormi alors qu'il se torturait les méninges. La silhouette, prénommée Reita, tira délicatement la chaise déposée à côté de celle de Ruki et après avoir regardé furtivement autour d'elle, ne voyant personne puisque c'était le temps de midi, laissa sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux nouvellement blonds de son petit ami. Ne voyant aucune réaction, mais ayant entendu un silencieux soupir, son sourire s'élargit et Reita pencha son visage près de l'oreille de Ruki pour lui souffler une douce comptine.

Mon sexe ne va pas se dessiner tout seul…

Le mot « sexe » ne fit qu'un tour dans la petite cervelle de Ruki avant que celui-ci se réveille brusquement de sa léthargie. Les yeux à moitié clos, mais la bouche grande ouverte, Reita pouvait observer que son petit ami avait remis ses vieilles brilles et qu'il avait un fin filet de bave au coin des lèvres. Automatiquement, Ruki pivota son visage fatigué vers la mine déconfite du décoloré qui avait toujours du mal à faire face au charme… intellectuel du plus petit. Même les années passant, il n'arrivait toujours pas à accepter le « mode : Geek » du blondinet.

Arrête de me regarder comme ça… Soupira Ruki avant de remarquer que son petit ami n'avait toujours pas arrêté de le fixer avec ses yeux globuleux. Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu au réveil !

Certes, mais je me rends compte que je n'y suis toujours pas habitué, murmura Reita plus pour lui que pour son compagnon, tout en se grattant le menton. Si tu veux mon simple avis…

Bah justement, je ne le veux pas ! Petit ami indigne ! Porcinet ! Singe poilu ! S'écria-t-il alors que ses joues prirent une couleur rosée, remettant mentalement en doute sa beauté sauvagement matinale.

Le jour où tu verras un singe imberbe, tu me le diras ! S'exclama Reita en se tenant les côtés, mais il se rattrapa rapidement quand une seconde information atteignit son cerveau. Hé ! Je ne te permets pas ! J'ai fais beaucoup d'effort depuis que tu me l'as demandé…

Et heureusement ! Je peux t'assurer que ça ne me faisait pas plaisir de me retrouver face à la forêt noire alors que je te faisais une petite sucette, marmonna Ruki entre ses dents sous le regard noir de Reita, mais qui ne répliqua pas pour autant.

Se fixant longuement avec hargne, les deux meilleurs amis se jetèrent quelques regards haineux. La tension était vraiment à son comble puis, soudainement, un fin sourire prit place aux coins des lèvres de Ruki. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il explosa de rire, vite suivit par Reita qui laissa sa tête tomber contre la table. Décidément, ils étaient irrécupérables, mais au moins, ils étaient bien ensemble. Un soupir de bien-être résonna dans l'ambiance calme alors que Ruki coinça son dos contre le dossier de son siège, se faisant un peu glisser sur sa chaise pour écarter les jambes et pencher son visage en arrière. Fermant les yeux, il retira délicatement ses vieilles lunettes pour les déposer sur la table couverte d'une feuille toujours aussi blanche. Pendant ce temps-là, la tête déposée sur ses bras croisés, Reita en profita pour admirer son petit ami qui était en train de sourire niaisement. Il ressemblait à un bel idiot comme ça, mais au fond de lui, Reita savait pertinemment bien qu'il aimait le voir si serein malgré ses soucis.

Je n'y arrive pas…

Cette remarque le fit froncer les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait un tel propos sortir d'entre les lèvres de Ruki. Le mot « abandon » n'avait jamais fais partie de son vocabulaire alors, il était surpris que le blondinet ose le dire. Surtout lorsqu'il parlait d'Art Une de ses passions les plus folles. Mais actuellement, son petit ami semblait réellement embarrasser par ce travail. Pourtant, il avait le modèle et il pouvait l'admirer autant de fois qu'il le voulait en gagnant même un petit cadeau s'il avait bien travaillé. Ce qui n'était, malheureusement, pas le cas.

Je persiste à penser que tu as du talent, Ruki.

Cette phrase le fit sourire. Il était trop bon, ce Reita. Il réussissait toujours à le toucher et à le réconforter quand il le fallait. Bon, certes, parfois, il pouvait se montrer très maladroit avec les sentiments, comme la fois où il n'avait pas compris que Ruki voulait lui tenir la main. Ce dernier avait fait semblant d'avoir froid aux mains alors, il avait timidement demandé à Reita s'ils pouvaient se tenir la main et ainsi, obtenir un peu de chaleur, mais à la place, le grand dadais avait retiré ses gants et les avaient déposés dans la main ouverte du petit blond. Autant dire que ce dernier était légèrement resté figé, ne comprenant pas ce que faisait son petit ami, mais il en rigola vite en n'oubliant pas de le traiter d'idiot puis, il lui prit la main sous les joues rouges de Reita qui venait enfin de comprendre.

Si tu veux… Commença-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement de sa proie. On pourrait s'enfermer dans une pièce sombre… Continua-t-il en laissant son souffle chaud cogner contre l'oreille ultra sensible de Ruki qui ferma violement les yeux à la sensation de chaleur. Et je ne me prierai pas pour te montrer ô-combien mon sexe peut t'aider à finir ce dessin… Termina-t-il en laissant le bout de sa langue mouiller le lobe de l'oreille percée de Ruki alors qu'il contourna le stretch qui dominait la dite partie réceptive.

Ne perdant pas une miette de ce jeu, Ruki détourna vite son visage pour se retrouver face à la mine mi-perverse et mi-joueuse du décoloré. Souriant sadiquement, il fit glisser sa main froide sur la nuque de chaude de Reita, qui en frissonna, et il poussa dessus pour pouvoir être à la hauteur de ses lèvres charnues. D'un mouvement lent, il sortit sa langue rose et l'approcha de la bouche du plus grand pour la laisser caresser et lécher ses lèvres. Ressentant le souffle rapide et enflammé de son petit ami, Reita ferma les paupières et se laissa guider par cette sensualité que Ruki ne lui offrait que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il voulut sceller leurs lèvres ensemble, mais le petit blond se recula à temps, un sourire toujours aussi sadique sur les lèvres. Reita le regarda avec une œillade étonnée et confuse.

J'accepte ta proposition avec plaisir, mais… pas de sexe, juste du bon et dur travail. Capiche monsieur « j'ai déjà la trique » ? Déclara narquoisement le petit blond en se relevant de son siège et en rangeant ses affaires alors que Reita jeta un vif regard à son entrejambe qui… fallait l'avouer… s'amusait bien sous son boxer.

Se relevant tout aussi vite, il suivit le blondinet en lui demandant de l'attendre alors que celui-ci marchait fièrement dans les couloirs, puis dans les escaliers pour atteindre le local qui raviverait son imagination.

De l'autre côté du couloir, un couple n'était pas aussi désordonné et complice à tenter le Diable pour faire autre chose que travailler, bien au contraire, et aux grands regrets du plus vieux. Celui-ci était nonchalamment appuyé contre le dossier du lit, les yeux dans le vide alors qu'il sentait, de temps en temps, une fine brise lui chatouiller le torse. En effet, comme prévu, Aoi avait décidé d'aider son copain pour son travail en Art. Comme le disait très explicitement le sujet, il devait poser nu, mais étant donné qu'il ne posait que pour la partie du dessus, il n'avait pas la nécessité de retirer son pantalon. Juste la chemise. Mais ça lui avait fait quelque chose lorsque son petit ami l'avait à moitié dévoré du regard pendant qu'il s'amusait à déboutonner lentement chaque bouton de sa chemise blanche. S'ils ne devaient pas travailler, il lui aurait certainement arraché la feuille des mains pour le balancer sur le lit et lui faire connaître mille et un plaisirs. Malheureusement pour lui, ses fantasmes devaient attendre, car Uruha semblait très ancré dans son dessin. Pire, il ne réagissait pas du tout quand Aoi osait laisser balader sa main près de son entrejambe pour le taquiner un peu. Rien. RAS. Et ça l'emmerdait au plus au point.

Tandis qu'Aoi se plaignait mentalement d'avoir les tétons qui pointent, Uruha, lui, était très calme, très reposé. Il appréciait énormément de pouvoir mélanger la passion et l'amour. Ca lui semblait tellement logique que Aoi pose pour lui. Alors, il y mettait tout son cœur, essayant de focaliser ses penchées sur le dessin qui prenait doucement forme sur sa feuille blanche. Pour le moment, on pouvait apercevoir un buste avec tous ses détails ainsi qu'un cou finement dessiné, un bras le long du corps inexistant et l'autre bras avec une main déposée sur le bas d'un ventre blanc neige. Mon dieu… Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce corps en face lui. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir se désaper et rejoindre ce mec horriblement sexy, couché sur son lit, et qui se triturait le labret décalé tout en lui lançant des regards fougueux. Aoi pensait peut-être que son amant ne lui attachait pas la moindre attention, mais c'était tout le contraire. De temps en temps, quand Uruha divaguait un peu trop dans ses pensées torrides, il devait coincer son petit oiseau entre ses cuisses pour ne pas montrer qu'il commençait à s'échauffer. Parfois, il en venait même à jurer contre ce stupide projet qui mettait ses nerfs à bout.

Uruha…

Hmm ?

T'as pas envie de déposer ta feuille quelques secondes pour me faire un mini câlin ? Demanda timidement Aoi alors qu'il mourut d'envie de détourner son regard quand il vit Uruha relever les yeux de sa feuille pour le fixer.

Hum… Allez, puisqu'on a bien avancé aujourd'hui, on peut se permettre un petit moment de détente, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla Uruha en se relevant pour s'étirer, laissant apparaître ce nombril tant convoité par les lèvres de son petit ami. D'ailleurs, celui-ci se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure.

Dépêche ! Approches-toi ! S'écria-t-il précipitamment en tirant son petit ami dans ses bras et en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le matelas.

Surpris, Uruha se laissa tomber dans la chute en faisant un petit cri aigu alors qu'il se retrouva coincé sur le torse nu d'Aoi et confortablement installé entre ses bras. Celui-ci lui jeta un doux regard en resserrant son étreinte puis, il abandonna ses prunelles dans celles chocolat de l'androgyne.

Oh ! J'allais oublier ! J'ai vu Hello Kitty en train d'embrasser pandaman tout à l'heure, déclara naturellement Aoi alors que son petit ami se releva violemment de son torse pour le fixer, choqué.

Hé ? T'es sérieux ?

Plus que jamais. Mine de rien, c'était chaud… D'ailleurs, je n'imaginais pas Kai en seme, marmonna Aoi en faisant une moue un peu déçue, mais Uruha lui pinça les joues pour le punir.

Ne te préoccupe pas pour ce genre de détails ! S'exclama-t-il, mais en réalité, il était assez déçu que son meilleur ami n'était pas venu lui annoncer la nouvelle directement. Mais il cacha vite sa tristesse. J'arrive pas à croire que mon mec lit des yaoi…

Qui t'a dis que j'avais une collection boy's love planqué derrière la bibliothèque de ma chambre ? Nargua Aoi en passant ses mains tièdes sous le tee-shirt d'Uruha. Celles-ci naviguèrent doucement vers le torse de ce dernier.

D'habitude, je dis bien « d'habitude », Kai me dit tout et figure-toi qu'il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à m'expliquer la soirée special « gonzesse en manque de yaoi » quand tu l'avais invité dans ta chambre, déclara Uruha avec un large sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'Aoi fit une mine faussement outrée.

Roh, c'était censé rester secret !

Uruha ne répliqua pas, mais il laissa ses pincettes le faire à sa place. « Aïe ! » S'écria Aoi en se tenant les joues tandis que l'androgyne le regardait toujours aussi fièrement. Finalement, après s'être un peu chamaillé comme des gamins, Uruha déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres rebondies de son petit ami avant de lui demander de reprendre la pose. Ce qui fit Aoi sans rechigner. Même si au fond de lui, il soupirait, fatigué de ne pas bouger plus. Ainsi, Uruha réussit à parfaire les épaules ainsi que la chute de reins. Par contre, il avait eu un coup de chaud quand Aoi avait mimé un coup de bassin vers l'avant tandis qu'il avait abaissé son boxer pour qu'il puisse mieux observer la précision de cette partie de son corps. Mais comme tout bon élève, il réussit à surpasser ses envies et termina son croquis avec soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'à peaufiner tout ça et ajouter quelques détails. Mais avant cela, il abandonna tout. Tee-shirt, ceinture, pantalon, boxer, chaussettes. Puis, bizarrement, on entendit des rires enfantins suivit de près par des faibles gémissements et bruit de succions.

Pendant ce temps-là, les deux blonds étaient très appliqués dans leur travail. Enfin, c'est ce que pensait Ruki jusqu'au moment où il entendit son amant pousser un long soupir et attraper son livre de mathématiques. C'était une blague ? Reita avait la zigounette à l'air, pas le moindre gêné, et il cassait cette image faussement sensuelle pour se passionner dans une nouvelle thèse qu'il ne comprendrait quand même. Bien évidemment, Ruki ne dénigrait pas son meilleur ami et actuel amoureux, mais il fallait être con et aveugle pour ne pas remarquer que Reita et les équations, ça faisait deux. Il n'y avait qu'en géométrie qu'il arrivait à s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Enfin… au lit, bien sûr.

J'te dérange ? Demanda froidement Ruki alors qu'il était assis sur son lit, un chevalier en face de lui, la main tenant un crayon en l'air alors que Reita baissa son cahier.

Bah… non, pourquoi ? Ca ne va pas ? Questionna le décoloré avant de tourner une page de son cahier et de le remettre devant son pif pour lire la nouvelle définition qu'il avait trouvé.

Quelque chose cloche dans ce tableau : Un mec super bien gaulé, le sexe à l'air, avec un livre de mathématique devant la tronche. Je te laisse dix secondes pour trouver l'anomalie. Dix, neuf, huit…

Tu as dis vouloir dessiner mon tyrannosaure, pas ma gueule donc, grouille parce que Reita junior commence à avoir froid, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. Certes, c'est bien de vouloir mettre en avant ton talent pour dessiner des bites durcies, mais faudrait peut-être penser à ton modèle qui ne pourra pas garder son érection plus longtemps. M'enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, chantonna Reita alors qu'il déposa violemment son livre sur le bureau pour ancrer son regard indifférent dans celui de son homme, un brin sur les nerfs.

Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi, Reita, parce que tu sais mieux que quiconque que tu vas perdre, déclara le blond avec une pointe de défi dans sa voix, un sourcil relevé pour toiser durement du regard son modèle.

Ah ouais ? Pourtant, tu as beau être dans la même pièce, mon tyrannosaure n'a toujours pas relevé la tête… Oserais-je douter de tes talents, mon cher Ruki ?

Voix taquine, mais violemment séductrice. Ne voulant pas le laisser indifférent, Reita s'amusa à faire glisser son doigt le long de son torse nu, contournant son mamelon, chatouillant ses abdominaux pour tomber sur l'arrête menant à son sexe, mais il s'arrêta avant de le toucher. Lançant un regard lourd de sous-entendus, il toucha le bout de son gland et fit tanguer son sexe à moitié durci sous les yeux papillonnant de désir de Ruki. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement à la vue de ce spectacle, mais essaya de garder contenance alors, il se remit sur ses pieds, enleva rapidement son débardeur noir sous le regard décontenancé de son petit ami, mais qui grimaça faiblement quand il vit Ruki se lécher les lèvres en regardant son membre.

A chaque fois que tu te sentiras faiblir, je serai là pour te réchauffer. Ne t'inquiètes pas, pauvre chou, nargua Ruki en faisant un sourire mauvais avant de reprendre sa place sur le lit et de continuer son dessin. Il ne lui restait plus que les détails de l'anatomie de son homme ainsi que les pieds.

Toi, je te jure que tu vas y passer quand tu auras déposé ton putain de crayon ! Grogna Reita d'une voix rauque alors qu'il se mit à penser que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de provoquer ce diablotin.

Ce dernier se contenta de pouffer un petit rire avant de se remettre au travail. Fidel à lui-même quand il était enveloppé dans sa passion, Ruki s'imprégna de l'ambiance et traça la force des pieds de Reita puis, il s'amusa à rajouter les détails. Contrairement à son collègue pour ce travail scolaire, il n'aimait pas continuer les détails à part, il préférait tout faire au même moment, quitte à prendre plus de temps que les autres.

Les minutes passèrent et Reita continuait de regarder l'intégralité de la pièce alors qu'il la connaissait par cœur depuis plus de sept mois, mais il n'avait pas d'autre préoccupation. A part lorgner sur le corps blanchâtre de son petit ami. Mais ça, c'était complètement impensable. Certes, il aimait faire quelques caprices de ce petit blond, mais il était hors de question que sa fierté en prenne un coup.


End file.
